Nibelungo
by Human Being
Summary: "Lanças, patife, a culpa sobre mim/ Pelo que, com tal prazer, obténs por coerção?/ Com que satisfação terias roubado/ Tu mesmo, o Ouro do Reno/ Desde que fosse tão fácil/ Obter o conhecimento para forjá-lo?" - Yaoi Saga and Kanon-centric. M-rated por excelentes razões, recomendo critério.
1. I

**AVISO LEGAL: Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim ao Kurumada, Toei, Shueisha, Bandai, esse povo todo que não sabe direito o que fazer com eles. Eu só pego os cavaleiros emprestados sob a promessa de devolvê-los em bom estado!  
...Ou quase. **

**Disclaimer: Fic M-rated por excelentes razões (** **cenas explícitas de sexo entre dois homens,** **violência, non-con, necrofilia), recomendo critério aos leitores. Quem avisa, amigo é.**

* * *

 _ **"Lanças, patife, a culpa sobre mim/ Pelo que, com tal prazer, obténs por coerção?/ Com que satisfação terias roubado/ Tu mesmo, o Ouro do Reno/ Desde que fosse tão fácil/ Obter o conhecimento para forjá-lo?"**_

 _(O Ouro do Reno - Cena IV (Richard Wagner, tradução lusófona de L. de Lucca)_

* * *

 **I**

Ele corria desembestado pela borda da falésia da praia como se os cães do inferno estivessem em seu encalço. Estava no Cabo Sounion, a paisagem usualmente majestosa retorcida pelo céu escuro de uma tempestade e ondas altas e violentas pela ressaca da maré revolta como um castigo divino.

Olhou o lugar onde devia estar a cela de pedra onde ele estava preso, mas viu apenas mar. Sentiu seu desespero crescer exponencialmente, tentou forçar as suas pernas a correrem mais rápido. Sua visão estava seriamente prejudicada pela chuva e pelo céu escurecido, o vento forte jogava os cabelos molhados em seu rosto e em seus olhos. Ainda assim corria como um louco, a sensação de urgência maior do que nunca.

Jogou-se da falésia para cair na água, nadando até a cela submersa. Nadar naquela ressaca era uma temeridade, mas nem o risco iminente o desencorajou. Mergulhava para fugir das ondas; os olhos ardiam em contato com a água salgada. Ainda assim viu através da água enturvecida o borrão dos barrotes na rocha, e forçou seus pulmões para aguentarem um pouco, só mais um pouco.

Agarrou-se nas barras de ferro, que estava a uns bons dois metros abaixo da superfície. Grudou a cabeça entre elas, tentando ver através da água turva se havia alguém ali, mas o céu nublado e escuro não ajudava. Seu peito se contraía pela necessidade de buscar ar, e teve que subir até a superfície para respirar. Engoliu o ar pela boca, em contrações que entravam doloridas em seus pulmões, mas ele não podia desistir. Mergulhou sentindo seu corpo ser jogado contra a parede de rocha pelas ondas, e de novo buscou os barrotes com as mãos e se agarrou neles para que a violência das águas não o tirasse dali. Sem ver nada dentro da cela, estendeu a mão por entre as barras; tateando às cegas entre água e rocha, até que seus dedos resvalaram em algo que podia ser algas, fios...

Cabelos.

Puxou com força um punhado deles, e sentiu um vulto vir em sua direção de dentro da cela.

Um corpo.

Tateou a cabeça, tentando virar o corpo de frente para si com muita dificuldade, sentindo de novo o ar lhe faltar e seu peito se contrair repetidamente pelo reflexo de respirar mesmo embaixo d'água. Conseguiu virar o corpo para si, tentando fazer com que seus olhos ardidos vissem seu rosto, mas os cabelos entravam no meio de seu campo de visão. Tentava tirá-los do caminho, mas não conseguia. Com um tranco puxou a pessoa do outro lado para si, e os cabelos se jogaram para trás por um momento...

Um rosto.

Seu rosto. A pele pálida, violácea e macerada; os olhos abertos, opacos, mortos.

Estava morto.

E quando a dureza daquela realidade se abateu em si, sentiu a água invadir sua garganta.

...

Acordou num sobressalto, engolindo o ar com fome e empapado de suor, os cabelos grudados no rosto.

Agora estava em seu quarto, sozinho na cama larga, exatamente onde deveria estar.

Pesadelo.

Era verdade que pesadelos não eram raros a si, mas jamais tivera um assim tão realista.

Saga respirou fundo, tentando acalmar o fôlego entrecortado.

Não fora assim que aconteceu. Ele estava vivo, não tinha morrido afogado naquela cela. Foi um pesadelo, só um pesadelo. Mais um, com ele.

O que não fazia sentido nenhum.

Ele não estava ali. Estava longe, tanto pela distância física quanto pela distância emocional dos inúmeros ressentimentos entre eles. Duvidava muito que ele tivesse pesadelos consigo, dado a natureza de seu irmão que conhecia desde sempre.

A pessoa mais egoísta, imoral, manipuladora e cínica que já conheceu em toda sua vida.

Ele não estava ali, com ele, renascido do Muro dos Lamentos para servir à Deusa como cavaleiro de Gêmeos mais uma vez. Não, agora ele estava no Pilar do Atlântico Norte, envergando a escama de Dragão Marinho depois de ser reclamado como General Marina pelo próprio Poseidon em seu corpo mítico, que para isso debateu com Atena e o próprio Zeus durante a assembleia olímpica que deliberou a Trégua. E isso lhe trazia uma certa apreensão, porque tinha imensas dificuldades em acreditar que ele tivesse realmente purificado seu coração.

Não que ele não acreditasse no poder da redenção e do arrependimento sincero, já que ele próprio era um arrependido pelos seus pecados, ainda que involuntários. Mas foram tantas mentiras, tantas decepções, uma atrás da outra, por anos e anos a fio... Ele não conseguia simplesmente jogar aquilo tudo para debaixo do tapete.

Quantas vezes Kanon traíra sua confiança? Quantas vezes ele o decepcionou, brincou com seus sentimentos, fez pouco dele, de seu esforço para ser um cavaleiro, do Santuário que sempre lhe provera tudo que necessitara? Perdera a conta.

Mas ainda assim, tivera esse pesadelo com ele. Morto na cela onde o trancara, tantos anos atrás...

Tentou dormir novamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria.

OOO


	2. II

**II**

Saga fazia sua ronda habitual pelo Santuário, agora assustadoramente calmo pelos tempos de paz. Uma paz tão improvável quanto inédita.

O que expunha ainda mais sua fragilidade

\- Salve, Saga. - A voz rascante de Ikki de Fênix o tirou de seus pensamentos.

Sentiu uma ponta de amargura, já que nutria uma certa antipatia por ele. Não lhe agradava em nada seu comportamento sarcástico e muitas vezes deliberadamente anti-social. O oposto do irmão mais novo, a viva imagem da educação e doçura.

Nesse ponto, Ikki lhe lembrava muito seu irmão: o mesmo sarcasmo, a mesma agressividade nata, um certo desprezo por grupos e convenções sociais. Talvez fosse esse o motivo da antipatia, mas enfim.

\- Salve, Ikki de Fênix. Deseja alguma coisa?

\- Não, nada demais. - O outro disse, num tom desinteressado.

\- Hum. - Saga meneou a cabeça, se preparando para seguir em frente, quando foi interrompido pela voz do outro.

\- Ah... - Ikki deu um sorrisinho de lado. - Tem notícias de seu irmão?

Saga sentiu os músculos das costas se retesarem, e trincou os dentes.

Ikki sabia perfeitamente que, desde que Kanon fora encaminhando ao templo submarino por exigência de Poseidon, ele não mais se falaram. Não que tivesse feito questão de saber, ou ido atrás de notícias; nenhum dos dois fizera nenhuma menção de buscar contato com o outro, muito apesar do próprio Saga ter declarado em mais de uma ocasião que aceitava que seu irmão estivesse redimido de sua anterior maldade e de seus pecados.

Todos sabiam, e todos evitavam o assunto. O que apenas deixava em Saga o ranço amargo de ver esse assunto ser tratado como um elefante branco em sua sala de estar, que todos sabiam existir e viam claramente ali, mas fingiam que não existia. Ele incluído.

Menos, claro, Ikki de Fênix. A única criatura daquele Santuário que teria a ousadia de trazer esse assunto à baila. E o fez, o bastardo, na primeira oportunidade que teve.

\- Não tenho notícias dele. - Saga respondeu num tom levemente áspero, mas perceptível o suficiente para denotar seu incômodo. Ikki, porém, não se fez de rogado. Deu uma risadinha seca. - Acha algo de engraçado nisso, Fênix?

\- Na verdade sim, já que você perguntou. Sabe, você até disse que perdoava seu irmão e tudo, mas... Sei lá, é meio engraçado ver que, enquanto ele está isolado no Reino Submarino aos cuidados de um Deus que ele foi acusado de enganar, você está aqui como se nada tivesse acontecido, com essa cara de bunda como se não tivesse nada com isso.

Saga prendeu a respiração e apertou os punhos até que seus nós dos dedos ficassem quase brancos.

Moleque insolente.

\- Modere sua língua, Fênix. - Saga disse entre os dentes. - E modere também o tom de suas insinuações.

\- E eu estou insinuando alguma coisa, Saga? - Ikki deu outra risada seca.

\- Já que você perguntou, parece que sim, você está insinuando algo. - Saga devolveu, em tom irônico. - E o que você insinua não me agrada. Portanto, para seu bem, é recomendável que você não fique se fazendo de desentendido enquanto levanta um falso sobre minha pessoa.

\- Falso? - Ikki agora riu abertamente. - E o que há de 'falso' no que eu estou dizendo, Saga? Nada. E é isso que te incomoda tanto: o fato de que o que quer que eu tenha _insinuado_ , aqui, seja verdade. Porque é.

\- Fênix... - Saga sibilou em tom perigoso. O menino estava passando dos limites, mas parecia não se intimidar.

\- Vai ter a cara de pau de dizer que o que eu digo é mentira? - O outro devolveu, em tom desafiador. - Vai mesmo dizer que você perdoou de coração o irmão que você e o resto desse Santuário de merda agora tanto fingem que não existe?

\- Se ele está no reino Submarino sob os cuidados de Poseidon, é por obra de suas próprias ações, Fênix. Não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito disso.

\- Sim, claro, _que conveniente_. E não é como se você tenha tentado fazer alguma coisa, não é mesmo?

\- A minha relação com meu irmão não é da sua conta.

\- Pode até não ser, Saga. - Ikki rosnou. - Mas, se quer saber, me desagrada muito que _ele_ esteja lá, pagando por seus crimes à mercê de Poseidon, enquanto _você_ está aqui desfilando impunemente sua cara de pau pra todo mundo ver, posando de cavaleiro arrependido dos crimes que cometeu.

Saga apertou os punhos com força, muita força. E o rapaz também sentiu que acabara de tocar em um ponto nevrálgico, e que agora exploraria ao máximo.

\- Escute aqui, Fênix... - Rosnou o mais velho, enquanto se controlava para não lhe partir a cara. - Eu não admito que você sequer insinue que meu arrependimento é falso. Ademais, todos sabem que não era por minha vontade que eu fazia aquelas barbaridades...

\- Não? Então era pela vontade de quem, da sua dupla personalidade? Porque, se for o caso, eu realmente não sabia que doentes psiquiátricos podiam ingressar nas filas da Ordem. Ainda mais como cavaleiros de Ouro, nossa...

\- Fênix...

\- Certeza que você está tomando seus remédios direitinho?

\- ...Cale essa boca! - Saga desferiu um golpe no rosto do mais jovem, que caiu no chão. Mas Ikki, ao contrário do que Saga pensava, não se levantou imediatamente para iniciar uma briga. Ficou no chão, rindo, até que se levantou e limpou lentamente a terra de sua roupa, aparentemente contente.

\- O que você tem contra mim, Fênix? - Saga tentava se controlar novamente, agora arrependido pelo golpe que dera no rosto do outro. - Por que está me atacando assim? O que foi que eu te fiz?

\- Você? - Ikki perguntou de volta, num tom raivoso. - Você destruiu a vida de pessoas que eu amava. De pessoas que eram caras a mim, Saga. Meu mestre, você o manipulou para transformá-lo em um monstro. E aquele monstro que você criou matou a própria filha, a Esmeralda. A Esmeralda era uma pessoa especial pra mim. Que morreu, está morta, e por culpa de suas ações diretas. Foi isso que você fez, Saga. Você, não seu irmão. Você.

Saga sentiu a culpa crescer em si. Ele sabia que cada palavra do que o jovem dizia era verdade. Baixou os olhos, agora com a vergonha estampada no rosto.

\- Eu... Não tive a intenção...

\- Não me interessa se você teve a intenção ou não, Saga. Suas lágrimas de crocodilo não vão trazer ninguém de volta. E nem lavar o sangue das suas mãos. Porque ele está aí, o sangue dos inocentes que você matou. E não me importa se foi por loucura, ou por ganância, eu não dou a mínima. Eu só não entendo porque seu irmão é tratado como um criminoso e você não.

\- Ele fez tudo o que fez porque _queria_ fazer!

\- E se arrependeu porque _queria_ se arrepender, Saga. Não varreu a merda que fez pra debaixo do tapete que nem você. Nesse caso, ele é muito mais digno do meu valor. Muito mais.

OOO

Uma noite mais, e Saga continuava sem conseguir dormir.

Não por outro pesadelo. Já tinha certo tempo que não tinha um. Agora os pesadelos deram lugar à insônia. Noite após noite, era simplesmente impossível pregar o olho por dias consecutivos, até que ele resolvesse tomar um comprimido, ou uns goles de vinho.

Permaneceu acordado em sua cama olhando para o teto, perdido em pensamentos.

Parte dele dizia que ninguém poderia julgá-lo. Muito menos Fênix, aquele pirralho.

Como ele poderia julgá-lo por sua relação com seu irmão? O que ele sabia de Kanon? O que pensava aquele moleque, que conhecia seu gêmeo porque o enfrentou algumas vezes na batalha contra os exércitos de Poseidon e lutou ao lado dele na Guerra Santa contra as hordas de Hades?

Ninguém conhecia seu irmão como ele. E ele sabia disso, melhor que todos.

Muitos foram os enganados e prejudicados por Kanon. Sim, ele sabia. E sabia melhor que todos, porque ninguém sofreu pela maldade do seu irmão como ele. Os erros e crimes de Kanon eram parte de sua vida, uma parte dele mesmo até. E como se enganavam aqueles que pensavam que ele não o amava. Ele sempre o amou. Ele o amou desde que nasceram, sempre lutou para que ficassem juntos, para que ele não ficasse desamparado. Sempre o defendeu, muitas vezes até quando sabia que não deveria. Amou-o com tudo o que tinha, até mesmo com sua loucura.

E o que ganhou em troca?

Seu irmão o odiava. Não, não só isso. Seria até melhor se ele o odiasse, porque isso significava que ele sentia algo por ele, mas não. Kanon o via como uma ferramenta para atingir seus objetivos, porque era assim que ele via a todos. Inclusive Atena.

Por um acaso não sabiam o quanto lhe doeu trancar seu irmão, seu sangue, sua única família, dentro de uma cela imunda de onde ele mesmo não acreditava que ele pudesse sair vivo? Não, ninguém sabia. Ninguém sabia de seu irmão, dos treinamentos no Santuário, da sua rebeldia, da dificuldade que tinha para controlá-lo. Ninguém sabia o quanto ele lutara além do limite de suas forças para fazer dele uma pessoa melhor, para tentar salvá-lo de sua própria maldade. Ninguém sabia que, quando ele decidiu que era melhor vê-lo morto do que totalmente perdido para seus pecados, uma parte dele enlouqueceu porque não pôde lidar com o tamanho de sua falha.

Era por isso que lhe doía tanto crer que, ao fim de tudo, ele se convertera em uma boa pessoa. Não porque não pensava que isso era possível, mas porque já tinha acreditado nisso tantas vezes, mas tantas... E em todas elas foi cruelmente punido pela sua ingenuidade. E isso ele não faria mais, estava farto.

Foi o que jurou a si mesmo, quando o prendeu no Cabo Sunion.

Mas uma parte dele queria acreditar de novo, e acreditaria quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Era a mesma parte de si que chorou ao vê-lo defender a casa de Gêmeos na Guerra Santa. A parte de si que seguia amando-o.

Suspirou longamente, já cansado do turbilhão de sentimentos dentro de si.

OOO

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Saga foi falar com Atena.

Encontrou-a em sua sala privativa, pediu permissão para entrar e foi recebido com o sorriso de sempre. Após uma saudação formal, começou a falar sobre seu irmão.

Disse-lhe, entre alguns pedidos de desculpas pelo incômodo e por importuná-la com seus problemas pessoais, que estava há muito tempo sem notícias de Kanon e que por isso queria permissão para procurá-lo.

A garota conhecida como Saori Kido não conseguiu esconder seu contentamento ao ouvi-lo. Disse-lhe inclusive que ela mesma também não tinha notícias de seu irmão, e também queria saber dele. Até mesmo tinha perguntado sobre Kanon ao General Marina do Oceano Ártico, amigo de longa data do Cavaleiro de Cisne, e também ao próprio Poseidon. Foi informada que ele estava se saindo muito bem. Mas enquanto todos se apressavam em dizer o quão bem ele estava, também sempre o encontravam muito ocupado para falar com ela, o que sempre postergava a conversa para uma oportunidade posterior que nunca chegava.

E isso não agradou a Saga.

Não podia parar de pensar no quanto seu irmão estaria ocupado nesses tempos de paz. Seguramente tão ocupado como ele ou ainda menos, assim que ele teria tempo livre o suficiente para falar com quem quer que fosse, se ele quisesse.

Então, por que Kanon não podia a encontrar um espaço em sua disputada agenda para falar com Atena?

Ou a dificuldade viria do fato de que ele não _queria_ falar com ela?

Por quê?

Por isso, Saga saiu da audiência com a Deusa ainda mais convencido de ver o irmão. Essa história não lhe agradava em nada, considerando-se especialmente o quão bem conhecia Kanon. Porque sempre que seu irmão ia aprontar alguma, esse era justamente o primeiro sinal.

Ele se distanciava dos que poderiam atrapalhá-lo. Sutilmente, sem alarde; mas era o que ele fazia.

Exatamente como agora.

Kanon poderia muito bem estar tramando algo com Poseidon, ou mesmo sozinho. Não seria a primeira vez; aliás nada soaria mais típico de Kanon.

Tinha que vê-lo o mais depressa possível.

Poderia também alertar Atena sobre suas suspeitas. Pensou seriamente em fazê-lo, mas logo reconsiderou: Não poderia acusá-lo sem provas concretas. Se o fizesse, Kanon teria o material necessário para retorcer a situação a seu favor e isolar-se dele de vez, chamando-o de mentiroso e caluniador. Verdade que Kanon acusando alguém de mentiroso seria a piada do ano, mas não podia nem dizer que não o via fazendo isso.

A propósito, agora já não pensava que seria uma visita oficial pudesse ser uma boa ideia. Sim, porque se ele estivesse planejando alguma coisa contra Atena e a Ordem, nada seria melhor do que pegá-lo de surpresa, não?

Foi assim que Saga decidiu ir ao Reino Submarino em segredo.

OOO

Saga achou Ikki na arena, depois de um turno de treinos.

\- Olá, Fênix. - Sua voz chamou a atenção do rapaz, que parecia bem desgostoso por vê-lo. Não que ele se importasse, saber o que seu irmão estava fazendo era mais importante.

\- Que é?

\- Preciso de sua ajuda. - Saga sorriu com o canto da boca.

\- Fala.

\- Vai me ajudar?

\- Não sei, depende do que você vai pedir.

Justo. Ikki podia ser um moleque malcriado, mas não era assim tão burro.

\- Quero que me leve até o Reino Submarino.

\- Nossa... Vai visitar seu irmãozinho?

\- Por aí.

\- E por que tenho que ser eu quem vai te levar até lá? Não seria mais prático chamar a Sereia para te buscar?

\- Eu não quero fazer uma visita pública. Há algumas coisas que eu quero verificar de perto, e anunciar minha visita seria uma má ideia.

\- Então você tá dizendo que cê vai lá escondido?

\- É.

\- Vem cá... cê ficou louco, foi?

\- Não.

\- Cê sabe que essa ideia pode arriscar a trégua, não sabe?

\- Não é minha intenção ser descoberto.

\- Claro que não, Saga. Mas e se as coisas não saírem como você quer, como é que fica? Que desculpa você vai dar para estar lá?

\- Eu dou um jeito, Ikki.

\- Bem, me perdoe por ser inconveniente em insistir, mas se você for pego, Saga, sou eu quem me meto em uma confusão por sua causa.

\- Bom, você vai me ajudar ou não vai?

Ikki franziu a testa.

\- Certo. - Suspirou o rapaz.

Saga sorriu, até agora tudo ia como planejado.

OOO


	3. III

**Aviso: Esta fic inteira é rated M por um ótimo motivo, mas esse capítulo descreve situações que podem desencadear alguns gatilhos (non-con). Portanto, recomendo critério aos leitores.**

 **Tejem avisados.**

* * *

 **III**

Ikki não lhe mentiu.

Apesar de Saga acreditar que o moleque seria bem capaz de levá-lo a algum lugar ermo para tentar matá-lo pelo pouco de estima que tinham entre si, ainda assim ele cumpriu com sua palavra. Trouxe-o até os arredores do Pilar do Atlântico Norte, como Saga lhe pediu. Mas assim que chegaram o mais perto possível do que ele considerasse um "lugar seguro", ele foi embora. O rapaz nunca fez segredo de que considerava aquela uma péssima ideia, e não queria estar por perto se ele fosse capturado.

Claro que o moleque pensava assim porque não o conhecia. Porque somente essa ignorância podia explicar que ele acreditasse que Saga pudesse ser descoberto por quem quer que fosse contra sua vontade. Ele era Gêmeos, e seguramente não o chamavam de Mestre das Ilusões à toa. Ele podia não apenas ocultar seu cosmo, mas também se manter invisível aos olhos alheios.

E assim, oculto sob as ilusões de Gêmeos, Saga caminhava pelos domínios de Dragão Marinho.

Mesmo em meio ao orgulho de suas capacidades, Saga tinha que reconhecer que o garoto tinha sua pontinha de razão. Manter-se oculto aos outros habitantes do Reino Marinho era muito fácil, mas esconder-se de seu irmão era um desafio totalmente diferente. Kanon tinha um cosmo muito parecido com o seu, além de conhecer suas técnicas e ilusões. Para isso, porém, Saga contava com o fator surpresa: Uma coisa era seu irmão localizá-lo em uma batalha onde sua presença fosse dada como certa, mas como Kanon poderia descobri-lo se nem sequer desconfiasse que ele estivesse ali? Embora soubesse que não era um plano perfeito, era sua melhor opção até o momento. E estava funcionando.

Parou em frente ao pilar, uma construção cuja imponência impressionava até a ele, ex-Grande Mestre do Santuário. O Reino Submarino estava próximo de sua restauração total, e os pilares foram os primeiros a serem reconstruídos. Uma parte disso se devia ao impressionante cosmo de Poseidon, que saturava todo o reino quase como maresia. O Deus mostrava a seus súditos todo seu poder, dando-lhes forças para reconstruir o reino que chamavam de lar e dando aos seus soldados a disposição para lutarem como nunca.

Para um servidor de Atena, isso não parecia nada bom.

Uma figura alta e imponente lhe chamou a atenção. A armadura dourada, que alguns chamavam de escama, cobria-lhe todo o corpo com exceção das coxas, cobertas por uma calça de malha por baixo das perneiras. A cabeça estava escondida embaixo do casco, mas o cabelo longo que descia pelas suas costas o denunciou de pronto. Escutou a voz acre que dava ordens sem aceitar recusa, enquanto os servos e soldados trabalhavam na reconstrução daquele pedaço do reino obedeciam sem pestanejar.

Saga sorriu: ali estava Kanon.

Esperou que ele desse por terminado o turno de trabalho. Acreditou que ele fosse tirar o casco da escama para dispensar os subalternos, mas ele não se deu a esse trabalho. Apenas disse que eles estavam dispensados, lhes informou a hora em que deveriam voltar para o local das obras e saiu em direção ao seu pilar.

Ao contrário de suas previsões, estava sendo relativamente simples ocultar-se de seu irmão no caminho até o pilar em que ele morava agora. Antes achava que seria a parte mais perigosa de sua missão, mas seu irmão nem sequer prestava atenção em seus arredores. Não que isso não lhe soasse estranho, porque Kanon não costumava ser assim tão descuidado, mas também não estava levando em conta o quanto ele mudara desde que assumira o posto de Dragão Marinho. Além disso, aquele era seu habitat natural, assim que não deveria lhe parecer estranho que ele estivesse tão à vontade.

Entrou logo em seguida dele, e o acompanhou secretamente até a área privativa da construção.

Saga era bem ciente de que os cavaleiros dourados tinham certos luxos em seus templos, mas o que via ali não podia sequer se comparar. A parte habitável do pilar parecia menor que os salões privativos dos templos dourados, mas em compensação ali havia mais móveis, mais conforto, mais... tudo.

Kanon vivia em uma casa quase tão confortável e luxuosa como a que ele mesmo teve como Grande Mestre do Santuário de Atena.

"Ah, é assim que vive o safado..." - Saga pensou, oculto sob suas ilusões e com o cosmo sob controle absoluto. Apesar da distração de Kanon, sabia que não poderia descuidar-se ou o irmão o localizaria em segundos. - "Então eu me preocupei por nada."

Seguiu seu irmão até o banheiro, que era ainda mais impressionante do que o resto da casa - grande, espaçoso, com uma banheira de mármore que acomodava até três pessoas com tranquilidade, junto de uma fonte natural de água doce. Não tão impressionante quanto as termas privativas do Grande Mestre, mas certamente melhor do que sua banheira no templo de Gêmeos, que mal acomodava duas pessoas.

Mas seus pensamentos se detiveram em seco pela visão de seu irmão tirando a roupa na sua frente.

Não conseguiu desviar seus olhos nem quando o viu entrar na banheira até que um chiado de satisfação escapar de sua garganta. Viu também os dedos dele passarem pelo cabelo comprido, e percebeu que até mesmo maneira como ele se movimentava era diferente de suas recordações. Não tinha mais a impetuosidade da adolescência, a fúria mal contida até nos menores gestos. Ela deu lugar uma graça felina, típica de guerreiros como eles eram.

Ele se lembrava de uma época onde ele e Kanon faziam tudo juntos. Treinavam, recebiam lições, comiam, bebiam, dormiam, machucavam-se, arriscavam a vida nos treinamentos, inclusive tomavam banho juntos. Eram pouco mais do que crianças, e apesar de muitas vezes não se darem bem eram irmãos que só tinham um ao outro no mundo. Parecia-lhes muito natural compartilhar o pouco que tinham.

Mas, um dia, a imagem de seu irmão nu diante de si o deixou nervoso.

Ninguém explicou a eles sobre o fim da infância e o começo da adolescência, mas ele achou que isso devia ser natural porque claramente já deixavam a infância para se transformarem em rapazes. Mas manteve suas impressões para si, não disse nada diante da sensação perturbadora ao sentir o toque de seu irmão em suas costas enquanto ele o ajudava a se limpar, nem quando se sentia ainda mais estranho quando lhe devolvia o favor. Logo chegou o dia em que Kanon fez questão de tomar banho sozinho, e ele não protestou.

Depois se distanciaram até o ponto em que ele não sabia o que Kanon fazia e, quando descobria o que ele andava fazendo, constatava que o caráter de seu irmão piorava cada dia mais.

Agora, porém, Kanon já não era o menino que se banhava com ele, nem o adolescente que era logo que sua índole começou a apodrecer sem que suas tentativas de colocá-lo nos eixos dessem algum resultado. Kanon era agora um homem, e por mais parecidos que eles seguissem sendo ainda era uma imagem muito distante de suas memórias. Seu rosto adulto agora era mais proporcional, já que o maxilar mais pronunciado harmonizava melhor com o nariz e as maçãs do rosto. O corpo alto equilibrava força e graça, os músculos definidos e harmoniosos realçados pelo hábito dos santos de removerem os pelos corporais tanto para facilitar a cura de eventuais cortes e lesões como para demonstrar os votos de pureza em seus corpos, eliminando os marcadores de uma maturidade sexual da qual optaram por não desfrutar.

Talvez fosse por isso, essa percepção de que seu irmão agora era um adulto, que percebeu-se tão nervoso quanto ficava diante do irmão despido em sua já distante pré-adolescência.

Respirou fundo, acalmando-se para que essa sensação não perturbasse o equilíbrio do disfarce que o ocultava. Tinha que se lembrar de que não lidava mais com um aprendiz nem com um santo recém-empossado; deveria esperar que Kanon tivesse melhor domínio de suas técnicas e poderes. Qualquer deslize poderia ser fatal.

E foi graças a esse esforço de concentração que ele conseguiu manter-se oculto quando sentiu outra presença no pilar.

Um cosmo forte, intimidante até, e que lhe parecia familiar porque já o havia sentido ali, apesar de sua percepção não lhe fazer sentido algum.

Poseidon. Tinha certeza que era o cosmo de Poseidon.

O cosmo familiar deu lugar à presença de um homem forte e alto, até mais alto do que ele. Corpo tão atlético quanto o dos Santos, porém mantendo os pelos corporais que o caracterizariam como um homem feito - apto a gozar os plenos direitos de um homem tanto no Olimpo como na cultura onde ele fora educado. Cabelos longos e ondulados, barba fechada e bem aparada encobrindo parciamente um rosto harmonioso, sem rugas ou marcas de expressão, mais jovem do que Saga imaginava.

De fato, as estátuas que o representavam desde a antiguidade captaram os cabelos e a barba, mas não conseguiram reproduzir o porte olímpico do deus dos mares.

Mas o que diabos ele fazia ali, no Pilar do Atlântico Norte, no momento em que seu General se recolhia para seu descanso?

Concentrou-se ainda mais, porque sabia que agora tinha que se ocultar de um deus.

Kanon permaneceu imóvel dentro da banheira até que Poseidon parou na porta do banheiro, sem dizer uma palavra. Seu irmão se levantou, sem dar atenção à própria nudez, e se virou para pegar uma toalha. Secou-se, vestiu um roupão de linho; mas o deus dos mares foi até onde ele estava e com um roce de mãos fez o roupão deslizar sobre seu corpo até o chão. Kanon não parecia se importar. Nem sequer baixou os olhos, ou fez menção de apanhar o roupão ou pegar de volta a toalha.

Saga, porém, sentia o rosto arder furiosamente ao ver o irmão nu diante de um deus, esse que agora deslizava as mãos de seus braços para seus ombros em um toque nada inocente, para então capturar-lhe o rosto com as mãos. Sentiu o peito queimar ao ver que agora eles se beijavam, e nem sequer era de um modo cúmplice ou mesmo amoroso. Só não foi percebido pelos dois porque, no meio da luxúria, estavam entretidos demais um com o outro para prestar atenção na oscilação de seu cosmo que seguramente expôs seu disfarce por alguns segundos.

Nem isso o impediu de segui-los pelos cômodos do pilar.

Poseidon puxou Kanon para o quarto enquanto seguia com beijos e mordidas no pescoço de seu irmão, exposto pelo agarre forte dele em seus cabelos. Sua outra mão o seguia apalpando, prendendo-lhe os quadris contra os seus. Kanon apenas se deixava levar, apoiando os braços nos ombros dele, até que chegaram até a cama.

Saga usava agora cada partícula de seu autocontrole para manter seu cosmo oculto. Sufocava como podia a apreensão de ver seu irmão apoiado no dossel da cama, de costas para o deus despido que o penetrava enquanto o tocava no mesmo ritmo. Esmagava em seu peito a vergonha de vê-lo movendo seus quadris enquanto Poseidon elevava levemente seu cosmo e continuava entrando e saindo dele. Calava a seco sua raiva de vê-lo deixar escapar entre os dentes um gemido de prazer, e outro, e mais outro; claramente gostando do que fazia enquanto o olimpiano puxava seus cabelos para trás com força, expondo seu rosto corado e coberto de suor, e sussurrava coisas em seu ouvido que ele, Saga, não conseguia ouvir. E fez o que pôde para ignorar o ardor furioso de seu peito, que se misturava à vergonha de ver o gozo de seu irmão se derramando nos lençóis enquanto ele ofegava como uma cadela no cio.

\- Bom menino... - A voz grave e rascante de Poseidon lhe chamou a atenção de volta, para que ele visse Kanon jogar ainda mais o rosto para trás e receber mais um beijo dele. Então o olimpiano se levantou, e com a cabeça apontou para Kanon a porta do banheiro. Kanon se levantou e o seguiu, e Saga pôde ver o sêmen de Poseidon escorrendo pela face interna de suas coxas.

A visão criou um bolo em sua garganta, e quando deu por si Saga já estava saindo pela porta do pilar, sabendo que muito provavelmente seu irmão estaria em pouco tempo gemendo enquanto se deixava tomar pelo outro como o mais baixo _pórnoi_.

Ele não toleraria ver mais daquilo.

A apreensão, o nervosismo, a raiva e a decepção agora deixavam seus olhos úmidos, mas ele se recusou a deixar as lágrimas caírem mesmo que para isso tivesse que tiritar de ódio.

Nunca passara tamanha vergonha em toda sua vida.

Kanon já lhe havia dado muitas vergonhas: Já o havia traído, enganado, usado seus poderes e suas habilidades de cavaleiro em benefício próprio, e já as usara também para o prejuízo deliberado de outros. Roubou, mentiu, caluniou, criou armadilhas, fomentou discórdia e sofrimento. Mesmo assim Saga sempre fez o que pôde para ajuda-lo, para protegê-lo e resgatá-lo de seus próprios defeitos. Aguentou de Kanon muito mais do que o humanamente possível, perdoou, relevou, encobriu. Foi somente quando Saga ouviu de sua boca seu plano para assassinar Atena e tomar o poder do Santuário é que ele desistiu de tentar salvá-lo e entregou-o para o julgamento dos Deuses.

Apesar de tudo isso ele nunca, nunca havia conspurcado seu corpo para usá-lo como arma de sedução.

Como santos, era sabido que eles teriam que guardar suas almas e seus corpos para a Deusa depois de suas ordenações. Claro que durante o treinamento havia as obrigações para com seus mestres como caberia a qualquer aprendiz em relação a seu erastes, mas ainda assim era fartamente sabido que santos jamais deveriam macular sua masculinidade se deixando penetrar por outros homens. Menos ainda sentir prazer com isso.

E agora Kanon se deitava com o deus que deveria servir, usando seu próprio corpo para quê? Manipular o Deus dos Mares para enganá-lo de novo enquanto se deixa possuir como uma mulher?

"Para o Inferno com eles", Saga pensava enquanto tremia de ódio. "Para o Inferno", repetia de si para si enquanto afundava as unhas nas palmas das mãos, quase fundindo seus dedos pela pressão.

E, transtornado como estava, descuidou-se.

A música mortal do General Marina do Atlântico Sul invadiu seu cérebro e imediatamente paralisou seu corpo.

Fora pego como um principiante.

\- Ora, ora. - A voz melodiosa de Sorento de Sirene substituiu a música da sua flauta. - Se não temos aqui Saga, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Saga ficou calado, enquanto as asas de seu nariz batiam a cada inspiração funda para controlar o ódio que sentia.

\- Veio espionar o Reino Submarino a mando de sua Deusa? Isso é... Inesperado. E uma falta grave aos acordos da trégua.

\- Não... - Saga falou, a voz saiu um pouco mais grave do que o usual - Não estou aqui pela Ordem. - Engoliu em seco. - O que me trouxe aqui foi uma questão pessoal.

\- Então você estava no Pilar do Atlântico Norte? Ainda mais inesperado. - Embora Sirene quisesse manter o tom sarcástico de sua voz, Saga sentia que _algo_ naquilo o estava incomodando. - Porque você e seu irmão não são exatamente conhecidos pelo laço fraterno que os une.

\- Não somos. - Saga endureceu a voz. - E é por isso que você não me verá mais aqui.

Preparou-se para sair do campo de visão do general, mas a flauta dele o deteve novamente.

\- Você parece nervoso. Irritado, até. - A voz de Sorento era agora grave e séria, como nem sequer imaginava possível em um rapaz de traços tão delicados. - Não gostou do que viu no Pilar do Atlântico Norte, Gêmeos?

Sorento podia até ser um adversário espinhoso em um momento inoportuno, mas nada disso o salvaria de cuspir seus dentes junto com sangue caso seguisse por esse assunto.

\- Realmente, Sirene, eu não gosto de constatar que há mais tolos entre o céu e a terra do que sonha a nossa vã filosofia. – Ironizou, e a risada seca que escapou de sua garganta surpreendeu até mesmo a si próprio. - E, para o eterno azar de vocês e de seu senhor... Algumas pessoas são extremamente perigosas para esses tolos.

\- O que quer dizer com isso, Gêmeos?

Aproximou seu rosto, encarando o general no fundo dos seus olhos.

\- Se seu senhor pensa que agora é capaz de lidar com esse tipo de pessoa, ele merece ser enganado mais uma vez. Mas não se preocupe, Sirene. Eu tenho mais interesse do que vocês em ser discreto em relação a isso.

Pois ele não merecia mais essa vergonha vinda de seu irmão. Não merecia.

\- Espere, Saga de Gêmeos.

Nem havia percebido que tinha dado as costas ao general para andar em busca da saída daquele lugar, mas a voz de Sorento o pegou de surpresa novamente. Mais surpreso ainda ficou com o tom daquela voz: Menos beligerante, mais apreensiva.

\- O que quer, Sorento?

O general baixou sua flauta, e se aproximou de Saga para pegá-lo gentilmente pelo braço e guiá-lo a um lugar mais afastado.

\- Há algo que você precisa saber. - Sua voz agora era um sussurro.

\- Eu não tenho nada com isso. - Saga silvou, imaginando que Sorento fosse cobrar dele explicações pelo comportamento de Kanon. Não queria nada disso, nunca mais. Fez menção de afastar-se do outro, mas foi interrompido novamente por uma mão em seu braço e a voz dele, baixa e pausada.

\- Logo depois que você foi derrotado pela legítima Atena e seus cavaleiros de bronze, começamos nossas manobras a partir de Asgard. Ouviu algo a respeito?

\- Ouvi, mas-

\- Eu entreguei a Hilda de Polaris, sacerdotisa daquelas terras geladas, uma joia que eu disse a ela ser um presente, uma demonstração de boa graça do Reino Submarino para com Asgard e seu povo. - Sorento o interrompeu. - Você sabe que joia é essa, não sabe?

\- O anel de Nibelungo. - Saga respondeu, sem entender por que estava ouvindo aquilo.

\- Esse anel tem o poder de submeter seu portador a vontade de Poseidon. Foi o que aconteceu com Hilda. Mesmo ciente de seus atos, ela era incapaz de controlá-los.

\- E você deve estar orgulhoso de si mesmo pela tortura a qual a submeteu. - Saga voltou a ironizar, mas foi ignorado.

\- Seiya conseguiu, na posse da armadura sagrada de Odin e da espada Balmung, livrá-la da influência desse anel.

\- Sim, sim, ele o destruiu. - Saga rolou os olhos. - Apreciei muito a aula de história contemporânea da Ordem, muito obrigado. Eu posso ir agora?

\- E quem te disse que o anel foi destruído, Gêmeos? - Sorento elevou uma sobrancelha. - Você acha que é fácil assim destruir uma joia mítica?

\- De qualquer forma, Sirene. Mesmo que Seiya apenas tenha conseguido libertar Hilda e o anel esteja inteiro, ele não é mais uma ameaça, nem tem um novo portador.

A sobrancelha arqueada de Sorento chamou imediatamente sua atenção.

Ora, se ele estava se dando ao trabalho de lhe contar tudo isso, era porque o anel estava de novo no dedo de alguém. O momento de silêncio incômodo foi quebrado pelo austríaco, numa voz tão baixa que ele teve que se aproximar para ouvi-lo.

\- O anel... Pode até não ser uma ameaça até o presente momento. Mas ele tem um novo portador, Saga.

Ele baixou a cabeça e afastou-se devagar, enquanto Saga empalidecia a olhos vistos.

\- Não que eu me importe com o que aconteça ou deixe de acontecer a ele. Ademais, a ideia de usar o Anel de Nibelungo em Hilda de Polaris foi dele... - Sorento deu uma risada seca - ...Não deixa de ser uma punição merecida.

\- Por que você está me dizendo isso? - Saga perguntou, com medo da resposta.

\- Porque mesmo em se tratando de Dragão Marinho... O que é errado, é errado. - Os passos de Sorento agora voltavam a se afastar de si. - Você não ouviu isso de mim, essa conversa nunca aconteceu.

OOO


	4. IV

**IV**

\- Salve, crônida que agita a Terra.

Kanon estava diante do Deus, ajoelhado em uma mesura que vira Saga fazer um dia. Não usava suas roupas habituais do Santuário nem roupas civis, mas sim uma túnica brocada, longa e formal, que recebera nos aposentos onde esperou para ser recebido pelo Deus dos Mares. Nada parecido com as roupas que Julian Solo usava, ou que ele mesmo usaria – o que apenas aumentava sua sensação de apreensão pela estranheza que depreendia de tudo a seu redor.

O olimpiano olhava-o de alto a baixo; os olhos dourados ininteligíveis até para quem se julgava um expert em antecipar as jogadas de seus adversários. Sim, fora-lhe fácil encará-lo e enganá-lo quando o Deus despertava de seu sono de séculos porque ele o acordara fora de hora. Ridiculamente fácil; daí a crise de riso que teve quando se viu coberto pela escama do Dragão.

Mas ali? Diante do Deus desperto, em seu corpo mítico e no auge de seu poder?

O cosmo do Rei dos Mares abrumava seus sentidos, e ele não conseguia evitar a sensação de ter um buraco no lugar do estômago. Medo, ele sabia que era medo, por mais irônico que o sentimento fosse vindo de um homem que recebera uma nova vida dos deuses para dedicá-la a remediar seus débitos.

\- Salve, Segunda Estrela de Gêmeos. – A voz de Poseidon continuava tão gutural como da primeira vez que a ouviu.

O desconforto que sentia aumentou, era-lhe difícil ouvir na voz do Deus a quem enganou o título que não era digno de ostentar. Por mais que estivesse em seu destino e de seu irmão, Saga era Gêmeos, não ele. Ele só usou a armadura a pedido da Deusa. Por ela, e por Saga. Pela dívida que tinha com os dois.

Jamais voltaria a usá-la enquanto Saga fosse vivo.

\- O que deseja de mim, alteza? – Sua voz saiu seca, e ele tentou compensá-la com um meneio.

\- Levanta-te. – A voz do olimpiano, apesar do timbre grave, denotava um tom divertido. – Põe-te cômodo.

Kanon se levantou, mas mantinha ainda os olhos baixos.

\- Olha para mim. – A voz dele ainda estava suave, mas lhe era claro que aquela era uma ordem. Levantou a cabeça devagar, reprimindo a inquietação ao olhar, pela primeira vez, nos olhos dourados do deus dos mares. Que lhe deu um sorriso leve, mas seus olhos não sorriam.

Kanon não sabia o que via nos olhos de Poseidon.

\- Interessante. – O deus disse, seus dedos brincavam de leve com sua barba. – Não entendo como não te reconheci quando me despertaste de meu sono.

Pelo visto, imolar-se para derrotar Radamanthys não fora o suficiente para pagar seus pecados. Talvez com Atena, sim. Mas ainda tinha contas a acertar com Poseidon, não tinha? E Poseidon não era Atena. Não se contentaria com sua ajuda na luta que ainda se desenrolava no Inframundo, não se contentaria com sua morte como um guerreiro honrado.

Ele sabia disso, anteviu isso quando se viu acordado, as feridas de sua batalha com Radamanthys apagadas. Mas não conseguia evitar o medo.

Kanon baixou os olhos, já com o coração aos pulos no peito.

\- Olha para mim. – O deus repetiu pausadamente cada palavra.

\- As... circunstâncias me ajudaram, alteza. – Kanon conseguiu arrancar as palavras de sua boca num murmúrio.

\- E, pelas circunstâncias, então a Segunda Estrela de Gêmeos tomou posse de uma das escamas de meus generais. – Agora a voz do deus parecia claramente divertida. – Te apoderastes de Dragão Marinho.

\- Eu sinto muito, alteza. – Kanon lutou contra o instinto de novamente baixar os olhos. - Esse título também não me pertence...

\- Quem lhe disse que não? – Os olhos dourados do deus fulguraram por menos de um segundo. – A escama te aceitou como portador.

\- Eu não sou Dragão Marinho, alteza. – Kanon lutava para que sua voz não ficasse presa na garganta. – Eu... roubei esse título, bem como a escama, porque-

\- Porque querias usar o poder dos mares para conquistar o mundo, vingar-te do Santuário de Atena. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. Não é verdade?

\- Sim.

\- E o que te faz pensar que esses objetivos também não eram meus?

Os olhos dourados do deus prendiam os seus, a força de seu cosmo o deixava tonto. E essa, talvez, seria a mais difícil das confissões que ele teria de fazer ali, justamente pelo poder que o olimpiano depreendia. Um poder que, em seus arroubos de megalomania, ele pensou que poderia controlar.

\- Eu não pretendia que... sua alteza acordasse de seu sono.

\- O que pretendias tu, então, era controlar-me. - Poseidon mantinha os olhos cravados em si, os dedos ainda brincando com a barba farta.

\- Sim. – Kanon assentiu, e não conseguiu sustentar o olhar do Deus dos Mares.

Um sorriso ladeado apareceu nos lábios do olimpiano, e logo evoluiu para uma risada grave, anasalada. Como se ele tivesse ouvido algo tão absurdo, tão descabido, que chegava a ser puerilmente engraçado.

\- No uso de minha escama, esperaste treze anos para articular tua conquista. – Poseidon voltou a falar. - Usaste os asgardianos para derreter o gelo de que necessitaria para encher os mares e provocar as enchentes que castigaram a terra. Os asgardianos atraíram Atena, logo depois de uma luta fratricida onde quase metade dos teus companheiros de armas, os cavaleiros de Ouro, foram dizimados. E aproveitaste o momento para atacar o Santuário. – Os dedos do olimpiano agora se pousaram no cabo de seu tridente, o sorriso ainda dançava em seus lábios. – Teu único erro, o único, foi subestimar os cavaleiros de Bronze. Um erro que, admito, também foi meu.

\- Atena era a deusa que eu devia proteger e servir, e eu a traí. – Kanon disse num tom grave, pois ele não entendia como um deus pudesse achar engraçado que um humano, por cavaleiro que fosse, conspirasse e se utilizasse de seu poder e seus súditos para seu próprio benefício. – Tudo o que eu fiz, alteza, foi para servir meus interesses.

Poseidon se levantou de seu trono, e em cada detalhe de sua figura era evidente a distância que separava os deuses dos reles mortais: Os cabelos longos, anelados, descendo pelos ombros numa cascata prata-azulada; o rosto de traços simétricos coberto pela barba fechada da cor exata dos cabelos. O olimpiano aproximou-se lentamente, o rosto agora sem nenhuma sombra do sorriso de outrora.

Seu tridente ficou encostado no trono, tudo o que ele tinha era uma pequena joia nas mãos.

\- E tu me trairias assim que surgisse a chance. Disto eu sei. – Poseidon agora estava diante de Kanon, e apesar de sua maior altura ele o olhava diretamente nos olhos. – Mas, até então, servir-me foi exatamente o que fizeste. Teus interesses te guiaram pelo caminho cujas circunstâncias me favoreciam ao máximo. Foste uma peça valiosa neste eterno jogo de forças entre deuses e heróis.

\- Mas eu não sou um peão. – Kanon não pôde evitar que as palavras saíssem de sua boca, nem o tom raivoso do sussurro que as carregou. Arrependeu-se, claro, mas menos do que imaginava.

Poseidon estava brincando com ele. Fazendo pouco de seus atos, de sua manipulação sobre ele. Logo, se era assim tão esperto, que mostrasse logo a que veio e parasse com os rodeios.

\- Um peão, tu? Não. Em tua alusão ao xadrez, um peão não te faz justiça. Servindo teus interesses e pronto para me trair à primeira oportunidade, ainda assim foste minha Rainha. A mais poderosa das minhas peças neste tabuleiro, forte e influente. Mas me traíste, não tenhas dúvida; só que o fizeste quando me preteriste para salvar tua Deusa. Por isso pergunto-me, do que serias capaz se fosses sempre fiel a teu rei?

A mão esquerda do olimpiano tocou seu antebraço, e então deslizou até que os dedos dele se detivessem na altura de seu punho.

\- Tu, Segunda Estrela de Gêmeos, manipulaste e mentiste em meu nome, tomaste minha propriedade e tramaste contra mim. Apesar disso, teus objetivos serviram aos meus com mais competência do que aqueles que me professavam lealdade incondicional. Foste o meu mais capaz servidor na luta contra minha sobrinha, a que se intitula Deusa da Justiça. Por isso, tenho em alta conta teus bons serviços e te pouparei a vida. Mais: reclamo-te como meu General do Atlântico Norte, portador legítimo de minha Escama de Dragão Marinho. Tu, a Segunda Estrela de Gêmeos, agora és consagrado a mim.

Os dedos do deus retiveram seu punho no momento que tentou livrá-lo do toque incômodo.

\- Mas pagarás um preço pela tua ousadia. Pequeno, hás de convir; minúsculo perto da honra que te concedo...

Os olhos de Kanon foram então até a joia que a mão direita do deus dos mares segurava, e ele sentiu seu sangue gelar assim que a reconheceu. Por menos que Kanon quisesse, havia medo e súplica em seus olhos quando olhou para os de Poseidon. A inclemência que encontrou apenas alimentava seu sentimento de desespero.

\- ...E pela dívida que tens comigo usarás esse anel em minha homenagem, um singelo símbolo da dedicação que de hoje em diante espero de ti.

O toque do Rei dos Mares se converteu em um agarre forte ao mínimo sinal de que ele retrairia novamente sua mão, os dedos formigando não pelo agarre, mas pelo medo que percorria seu corpo em descargas de adrenalina. A mão direita do olimpiano segurava o anel na altura de seus olhos para que ele o pudesse ver.

Para que não restasse dúvida.

\- Eu não a atacarei. – Kanon sibilou, sua voz embargada em um sussurro que traía o desespero de saber-se num beco sem saída. – Por tudo que considero mais sagrado, eu nunca mais a atacarei!

Poseidon sorriu, vitorioso.

Kanon prendeu a respiração quando sentiu o anel tocar seu dedo anelar esquerdo, deslizando por suas falanges até seu destino final.

O metal frio do anel de Nibelungo.

O formigamento generalizado de seu corpo, junto com o enegrecimento de sua visão, foi a última coisa que sentiu antes de perder a consciência.

OOO

O mortal em seus braços lhe parecia mais pesado do que pensava que seria. Nada insuportável ou incômodo, mas Poseidon não podia deixar de perceber.

Observação interessante para ele, que usava agora o corpo imortal onde seu poder alcançava o máximo. Por mais perigoso que fosse adotar seu corpo original, havia a vantagem de desfrutar e manipular a totalidade de seu poder; algo não recomendável ao se usar um avatar humano. Ou, pelo menos, um que se queira que não morra aplastado pelo poder do deus que abriga.

Reluziu seu cosmo de leve, mas a sensação persistiu. 'Falta de costume', pensou enquanto ajeitava o jovem mortal largado em seus braços como uma boneca de trapo.

Não mentiu quando lhe disse que não o reconhecera, talvez o embotamento do sono de centenas de anos lhe obnubilara a percepção de que estava diante da alma do Segundo dos Dióscuros.

Conhecia essas almas desde o Mito. Sabia também que ambas eram metade humanas e metade divinas, ao contrário do que dizia a lenda de que Póllux era o filho de Zeus e Cástor o filho de Tíndaro.

Uma argúcia de seu irmão Zeus para ocultar o fato de que a semente de Tíndaro criara apenas os corpos que acolheram a alma partida em duas instilada em Leda por sua semente. Alma essa que tinha sido criada em Métis, junto com Atena, pouco antes de Zeus a ter devorado para impedir o nascimento de um filho destinado a tomar o trono do Portador do Raio caso se viesse a nascer de sua deusa-mãe.

Zeus protegeu à Atena, que nasceu de sua fronte com a alma intocada e um corpo gerado pelo seu próprio poder porque as profecias não a consideravam uma ameaça presente ou futura ao seu trono. Por isso a salvou; mas deixou a outra alma, do seu filho, abandonada à própria sorte durante a desintegração da Deusa que deveria lhes gerar um corpo divino. Não conseguiu destruir essa alma como deve ter sido sua intenção inicial, mas ao menos logrou privá-la da totalidade de sua natureza divina quando a destruição do corpo da Mãe partiu essa alma em duas.

Uma alma dividida em duas metades, irrevogavelmente maculadas pela imperfeição dos mortais para que pudesse se encaixar em um invólucro humano - que também se dividiu em dois.

Cástor e Póllux, as Estrelas de Gêmeos.

O Destino, caprichoso como sempre, fez com que ambos se unissem à que deveria ser sua irmã assim que completassem a idade para serem guerreiros; e eventualmente a guerra lhes ceifou a vida apesar da imortalidade que suas metades divinas deveriam proporcionar a um e ao outro, um por vez. Ao contrário do que dizia o Mito, após suas mortes elas não se revezavam no Elísio, nem compartilhavam a divindade de sua origem. Foram enviadas ao Ciclo das Reencarnações onde, através das eras e encarnação após encarnação, as almas dos Dióscuros voltavam para integrar a Ordem de Atena como os Santos de Gêmeos. E fatalmente terminavam atentando contra o Olimpo, cegos pelo poder descomunal que carregavam em si.

Um poder igualmente destinado à luz e à sombra, à glória e à morte.

Sorriu para si, olhando o rosto atraente da Segunda Estrela de Gêmeos. Humano, sim, mas com a grandeza do que poderia ter sido presente em cada detalhe de seu corpo e de seu cosmo.

Era apenas natural que se vissem como deuses no meio de homens, lutando vida após vida para tomar entre os deuses um lugar que eles julgavam lhes ser de direito. Natural, porque de certa forma não deixava de ser uma parte da verdade.

'As circunstâncias me ajudaram', um sorriso o relembrou da fala de seu recém-empossado Dragão Marinho enquanto o colocava no leito da área habitável do Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Não interpretava sua inconsciência como fraqueza, muito pelo contrário: Era um sinal de que ele ainda era capaz de resistir.

Uma alma poderosa, sem dúvida alguma, mas que ainda assim não era páreo para a força do Anel que o sujeitaria a seu comando.

Tocou a mão esquerda dele, o anel cintilou levemente ao contato de seu senhor. A joia lhe mostrava como se agitava a alma do mortal, esgotando todos os recursos de que dispunha para encerrar-se dentro do próprio corpo e impedir que o anel controlasse suas ações.

Poseidon rolou os olhos.

\- Está bem, está bem. Eu te juro pelas águas do Estige que não ordenarei que a ataques. Todas as minhas outras ordens tu cumprirás, mas Atena jamais será atacada por ti sob a minha influência. Está bem assim?

O anel cintilou em resposta às resistências que vencia.

\- Bom menino. – O olimpiano se levantou do leito do Dragão Marinho e caminhou até a porta.

OOO


	5. V

**Aviso: Esse capítulo contém descrições gráficas de non-con e necrofilia. Recomendo critério aos leitores.**

 **Tejem avisados.**

* * *

 **V**

Saga estava, mais uma vez, nos aposentos privativos do Pilar do Atlântico Norte, esgueirando-se até o banheiro onde conseguia ouvir gemidos que denunciavam o que acontecia ali. Apenas a ideia do que ele iria ver lhe embrulhava o estômago, mas ainda assim ele se viu entrando no banheiro e se escondendo atrás de uma coluna onde ele podia ver com riqueza de detalhes o deus dos mares segurando pela nuca o seu irmão, debruçado de costas na borda da banheira enquanto o olimpiano o penetrava e grunhia seu prazer.

Kanon não emitia um único som; o único movimento de seu corpo era o impulso vindo da força das estocadas do outro, empurrando-o como se ele fosse uma boneca de trapo largada na borda daquela banheira. "Ou uma boneca inflável", pensava Saga, enquanto via seu irmão sendo tomado pelo olimpiano sem a mais mínima interação de sua parte. Ao contrário da outra vez em que os viu, dessa vez Kanon não demonstrava prazer algum, seguramente porque dessa vez a força das estocadas era tamanha que Saga estava surpreso por Kanon não soltar um gemido sequer. Poseidon não parecia minimamente preocupado com o prazer que seu general - "sua cadela", pensou Saga ao sentir a raiva amargar sua boca - viesse a sentir dessa relação sexual; muito pelo contrário.

Mas isso era uma boa lição para Kanon entender quem é que mandava de verdade nesse jogo, e certamente seu único ato de rebeldia seria ficar ali de bruços como um peixe morto enquanto era fodido pelo deus dos mares como a puta que ele merecia ser.

Os grunhidos de prazer do olimpiano aumentavam num crescendo, até ele agarrar os cabelos de Kanon e puxar sua cabeça para cima, expondo para si o rosto até então coberto pelos cabelos longos e molhados, esparramados pelo chão.

"Bom menino", o olimpiano agora gemia, enquanto os olhos embaçados e opacos de Kanon encaravam o nada, e Saga via diante de si o rosto pálido, a pele macerada e violácea. "Bom menino", o deus dos mares gemia, enquanto Kanon era empurrado pela força de suas investidas, e os lábios arroxeados não exalavam ar. "Muito bom menino", Poseidon agora terminava de se aliviar, ofegante, ainda investindo contra o corpo inerte de seu irmão; e Saga sentiu o bolo em sua garganta, sempre ali pela vergonha e pela raiva pelo que seu irmão fazia, se transformar em uma irresistível sensação de pavor misturada ao asco, tão intenso que ele mal teve tempo de virar o rosto antes de engasgar em sua própria ânsia.

Levantou-se de golpe e se viu sentado em sua cama depois de quase ter vomitado nos próprios lençóis, o corpo trêmulo coberto por uma capa de suor frio. Tentou acalmar a respiração entrecortada, mas a sensação de asco e pavor persistia a ponto de quase sufocá-lo.

Sem dúvidas ele já teve pesadelos repugnantes, inclusive como protagonista, mas esse seguramente foi o pior de todos.

Porém, por mais repulsivo que fosse seu sonho, ainda conseguia ser menos perturbador do que a insinuação de Sorento. O portador do anel pode ter ciência de seus atos mas não é capaz de subjugar sua vontade; uma testemunha impotente dos desígnios da joia.

Saga sabia que ele e Kanon eram portadores de grande beleza física, portanto eram considerados 'desejáveis'. E, se o Deus dos Mares quisesse se vingar de Kanon... Nada seria mais indigno para um guerreiro do que servir seu senhor como um _pórnoi_ serve seu amo.

Algo tão baixo que, pelos costumes, faria com que seu irmão fosse desterrado de ambas as Ordens.

Mas, por mais humilhante que fosse a noção de que Kanon seria capaz de submeter-se a isso por interesses escusos, queria acreditar que Kanon fazia o que fazia por querer; afinal seu irmão seguramente parecia gostar do que Poseidon fazia.

Seria o anel capaz de mimetizar isso? A luxúria, o desejo sexual? E se até nisso ele estivesse sendo controlado pelo anel? Seria isso prazeroso a ponto de conseguir arrancar satisfação sexual de seu irmão mesmo se ele não quisesse?

Foram pouquíssimas as vezes que ele, conscientemente, experimentou esse tipo de prazer. Pois mesmo quando correspondia à corte de seu erastes, não era adequado que ele mostrasse satisfação pelos beijos e toques. Especialmente quando seu mestre se satisfazia entre suas coxas, deviam ambos – ele e Kanon, quando em sua vez – ficar imóveis, em silêncio, sem uma única sombra de satisfação em seus corpos. Era parte do treinamento: Eromenos como eles não deveriam sentir desejo por seus mestres, menos ainda por outros homens. Gratidão, sim; afeto também. Mas não desejo, especialmente eles como futuros santos.

Uma vez ele viu seu Mestre com seu irmão. Quis sair, ele o mandou ficar e o puniu porque viu que seu corpo reagiu. Kanon encarava o chão, o rosto escondido sob seus cabelos. Depois ele lhe trouxe uma compressa gelada para tratar seus hematomas no rosto, mas mesmo ali não lhe olhou nos olhos.

Kanon não gostava que seu mestre o tocasse. Saga sabia, mas era assim que devia ser. Não havia nada que se pudesse fazer, Kanon sabia, mas nem isso o fazia aceitar que aquilo, por desagradável que fosse, era parte dos deveres que tinha para com seu mestre...

Como a revolta surda do Kanon daqueles tempos se encaixaria com o gozo de quando Kanon recebia o sêmen de Poseidon em si?

Seus dedos estavam gelados, ele tremia apesar do calor da noite grega em seu quarto abafado.

Não queria dormir, não queria mais sonhos com Kanon morto.

Sempre morto.

OOO

\- E então, como foi a visita ao seu querido irmãozinho?

A voz rascante de Ikki, carregada com a sorna de sempre, dessa vez quase o fez responder com um soco seco no nariz do cavaleiro de Fênix. Conseguiu segurar a urgência de fazer o jovem engolir os dentes e se afogar no seu próprio sangue, mas não pôde sequer olhar para o outro para esboçar uma resposta.

Estralou os dedos da mão esquerda, esfregando os nós enquanto seguia olhando fixamente para algum ponto aleatório na arena onde treinavam aprendizes e cavaleiros de menor rango.

\- Ei – A mão de Ikki cutucou seu ombro, fazendo com que Saga o segurasse pelo punho. – Eu estou falando com você, Saga de Gêmeos.

Seus dedos estavam quase por partir o braço do cavaleiro, mas Ikki sequer piscou em resposta à dor que seguramente devia sentir.

\- Não cheguei a falar com ele. - Relaxou seu agarre, posto que quebrar o punho do adolescente não o ajudaria em nada.

\- Claro, uma missão de espionagem, eu imaginei que vocês não fossem trocar uma porra de uma palavra um com o outro. – Ikki elevou a sobrancelha. – Mas você achou alguma coisa?

\- Não. – Saga engoliu em seco enquanto o que viu naquele maldito pilar voltava à sua memória, os olhos do outro seguiam plantados em si na medida em que seus dedos soltavam seu braço. – Ele não está aprontando nada.

Ikki o seguia encarando, sua voz assumia o mesmíssimo tom de quando ele mentia para seu mestre ao tentar encobrir algo que Kanon havia feito. O jovem cavaleiro à sua frente não teria como saber, mas seu estômago se retorcia à mera possibilidade de que ele – alguém – viesse a desconfiar de alguma coisa.

\- ...Não está aprontando nada... – Fênix repetiu vagarosamente suas últimas palavras, para então desviar os olhos para algum ponto aleatório entre eles dois. Então ele bufou, balançando lentamente a cabeça numa negativa exasperada.

Saga não disse nada enquanto Ikki se afastava devagar, mas não deixou de ouvir a pergunta que o jovem deixou no ar, quase que como um sussurro que só eles dois poderiam escutar.

\- E ele, Saga, está seguro?

Seus olhos se baixaram ao chão apenas quando o cavaleiro de Fênix já tinha lhe dado as costas.

OOO

\- Saga!

Abriu os olhos num sobressalto, e surpreendeu-se com a jovem Deusa diante de si, de madrugada na biblioteca.

Cochilara em cima dos livros que tinha vindo ler. O que não era raro, posto que sua insônia o empurrava para cochilos curtos e agitados nas horas mais impróprias, mas jamais esperaria que pudesse ser acordado por Atena, ali, àquela hora.

\- Desculpe, Alteza. – Baixou a cabeça, mortificado, mas os olhos de Atena não o reprovavam. – Estava sem conseguir dormir, vim até a biblioteca para uma sessão de leitura...

\- E por que você está lendo sobre o Anel de Nibelungo?

Ele olhou para o livro aberto sobre seus braços, ainda mais desconcertado. O olhos de Saori Kido seguiam sobre si, mas ele não sabia o que dizer.

Uma das mãos dela pousou em seu ombro, a outra puxou gentilmente o livro para si.

\- Eu me lembro, muito bem, de como Seiya teve de usar a Espada Balmung e a veste divina de Odin para libertar Hilda do calvário em que ela estava. Também podia sentir uma parte de sua alma gritando, implorando para que a matassem antes que todos os seus guerreiros morressem diante de seus olhos. Por isso, pelo sofrimento dela, o desconforto físico que eu sentia estando exposta ao frio extremo não me parecia uma comparação justa...

Saga sentiu a garganta apertada, não tinha coragem de sequer responder à sua deusa. Foi ideia de seu irmão que Hilda, uma sacerdotisa que apenas bem fizera em sua vida, fosse submetida a tamanho suplício. Foi dele que partiu a ordem que levou Sorento de Sirene até Asgard. Foi ele que, sabendo o que causava o anel, ainda assim determinou que uma mulher inocente fosse barbaramente torturada para servir a seus interesses.

Como poderia ele, portanto, pedir para seu irmão uma clemência que Kanon mesmo não teve?

Os dedos de Saori Kido agora roçavam seu ombro num acalanto ao seu corpo que tremia, as lágrimas queriam pular de seus olhos apesar de seu esforço para se manter sem chorar. A imagem do último sonho que tivera com seu irmão, horrendo o suficiente para que agora ele tivesse medo de dormir, voltou à sua mente junto com as palavras de Sorento.

"O anel influencia tanto assim tuas ações, Dragão Marinho?" Dizia Poseidon enquanto o beijava, o tocava e o tomava em seu palácio, na frente dos outros generais, de Atena e de todos os deuses do Olimpo; todos impassíveis como se nada estivesse acontecendo. O cadáver agora falava, o anel fulgurava em seu dedo enquanto o cadáver de seu irmão sussurrava elogios descarados ao seu desempenho sexual, dizia tudo que o rei dos mares queria ouvir de sua boca como um ventríloquo no colo de seu títere. E cada vez mais podre, o fedor de sua putrefação saturando o ar do reino dos mares sem que ninguém sequer se incomodasse.

A mão de Atena crispou-se em seu ombro, e Saga recolheu-se aterrorizado.

\- Por que você está lendo sobre o Anel de Nibelungo? - Os olhos garços de sua Deusa oscilavam entre a apreensão e a incredulidade.

Não deveria, nunca, ter tido esse momento de fraqueza diante da Deusa. Sua voz, agora dura como não pareceria possível a uma jovem tão delicada, lhe dizia que aquela não era uma pergunta. Era uma ordem, a deusa esperava que ele a cumprisse, mas as palavras se enroscavam no bolo formado em sua garganta.

\- Por quê, Saga?

Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi sair da cadeira, desajeitado, para ajoelhar-se diante de Atena já sem segurar as lágrimas, tocando-lhe os pés num pedido de súplica ainda que sem dizer nada. A jovem Deusa meneou a cabeça, Saga tentou impedi-la de entrar em sua mente, porém foi inútil.

Ele não pôde impedir de que ela vislumbrasse o teor dos sonhos que tinha, a conversa com Sorento, o que viu naquele pilar.

\- Kanon... Ele... Ele? - A mente de Atena se desligou da sua, ela agora totalmente desconcertada.

\- Por favor, minha princesa... – Saga sussurrava entre soluços. – Por favor, princesa, por favor, por favor perdoe meu irmão, tenha misericórdia-

\- Poseidon o fez usar Nibelungo? – Atena dizia, sem dar muita atenção às suas súplicas enquanto seu cosmo aumentava em progressão geométrica. – Ele fez... E ele...

\- Princesa...

\- É Kanon quem tem que me perdoar, Saga... Se o que vi em ti for verdade... – Atena olhou para si, os olhos fulgurando junto com seu cosmo.

Os dedos dela secaram suas lágrimas, mas Saga nunca viu o rosto da Deusa tão duro.

\- Levante, invoque a Gêmeos, nós vamos até o Reino dos Mares. - A mão que ela havia levado à sua boca se cerrou em um punho. – Se o que vi em ti for verdade, nada salvará Poseidon de mim desta vez. Nada.

OOO


	6. VI

**VI**

 _A perturbação no continuum do espaço-tempo o trouxera até ali._

 _Poseidon sentiu em seu cosmo, entranhado em todo seu Reino como nunca antes – um dos efeitos de prescindir de um avatar em prol de ter seu poder completo._

 _Ele era seu Reino, seu Reino era ele, e isso se estendia aos oceanos, abismos abissais, toda sorte de peixes, algas, animais da costa e monstros marinhos; e também do seu mais raso soldado até seus mais poderosos Generais._

 _E o General à sua frente, despido de sua armadura e em roupas de treinamento, era o responsável pela singularidade que rompeu momentaneamente as fronteiras do espaço-tempo para criar um portal que agora engolia pedras para um ponto cego entre as dimensões._

 _Triângulo Dourado, um dos golpes especiais de Dragão Marinho._

 _Um sorriso brincou nos lábios do Rei dos Mares, seus olhos dourados fulguravam à visão dos triângulos concêntricos que eletrificavam o ar. O poder do portal que se abria era abrumador. Impressionante até mesmo para os deuses filhos legítimos de Zeus que viviam no Olimpo._

' _Cada detalhe', ele pensou para si mesmo, enquanto admirava não só o poder que o mortal manipulava, mas a beleza do corpo perfeito, do rosto bonito, dos cabelos que balançavam furiosamente ao vento, os olhos verdes concentrados refletindo o brilho dourado do cosmo de seu dono e por isso ficavam momentaneamente mais dourados do que verdes. Um verde que deveria ter sido azul, somente azul; não fossem tintos pelo dourado que sempre lhes serviria de cor de fundo._

 _Cada detalhe transparecia o poder incomensurável do que poderia ter sido e não foi._

 _Ele era belo, poderoso, grandioso. Maior do que a vida de reles mortais, muito maior._

 _Tanto poder, que agora estava à sua disposição._

 _Os efeitos do golpe se dissiparam, e o mortal voltou seus olhos em sua direção. Poseidon meneou a cabeça para que ele viesse até si e se ajoelhasse em uma deferência._

 _Terminada a vênia, o general se levantou lentamente e se aproximou; os olhos verdes fixos nos seus como seria de sua vontade. Seria? Sim, seria. Percebeu que seria quando o mortal parou diante de si e ele tocou seu rosto; abrindo os lábios reflexivamente quando seus dedos encontraram os lábios dele._

 _Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso de desejo._

 _Nibelungo cintilou na mão esquerda de seu Dragão Marinho._

 _Seu Dragão Marinho._

 _O Rei dos Mares avançou um passo, suas mãos descendo do rosto do mortal até a nuca cuja pele ainda estava eletrificada pela estática gerada no golpe. E praticamente não se percebeu vencendo a irrisória distância entre a boca dele e a sua; ele cheirava ao ozônio do ar energizado pelos portais dimensionais._

 _Uma parte de si sentia a agitação na alma do outro, lutando contra a força irresistível do anel a despeito de sua absoluta imobilidade enquanto seus lábios roçavam os dele. Outra parte lhe dizia que era no mínimo imprudente ceder ao desejo que Nibelungo transformava em realidade._

 _Mas naquele momento não conseguia julgá-las importantes diante de todo aquele potencial._

 _Tudo seu._

 _Amplificou seu cosmo, juntou-se ao poder do anel que vibrou em alegria e obediência ao seu senhor._

 _Dragão Marinho fechou os olhos e abriu os lábios, lentamente imitando seus movimentos._

 _As circunstâncias seguiam lhe sorrindo._

...

\- Senhor da Terra, Domador de Cavalos.

De seu trono, via Atena paramentada em sua veste divina. Ao seu lado, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos em sua armadura dourada.

Nada disso deveria perturbá-lo, mas não conseguia evitar a sensação de um buraco se abrindo em seu estômago. Porque ele sabia bem que se Atena se deu ao trabalho de descer ao Reino Submarino em pessoa, báculo e escudo em mãos e tendo ao seu lado a Primeira Estrela de Gêmeos, isso só podia significar uma coisa. E era isso que lhe causava a apreensão que sentia naquele momento, habilmente escondida sob sua capa de impassibilidade.

Dragão Marinho.

Que passou a noite arfando de êxtase sob seu corpo, todas as suas sinapses sobrecarregadas pelo prazer que suas carícias e seu cosmo o faziam sentir. Sim, usava seu cosmo para excitá-lo, provocava e desbaratava seus sentidos enquanto o anel o comandava a corresponder a cada beijo, a cada mordida, a cada toque. Porque agora ele lhe pertencia, todos os dias e todas as noites ele o fazia seu. Seu quando ele se derramava em suas mãos, seu quando ele sorvia sua seiva, seu quando ele desfalecia de prazer, ofegante e trêmulo sob o peso de seu corpo. Mais seu do que nunca.

Seu Dragão Marinho.

\- Salve, sobrinha minha, virgem protetora das cidades. A que devo a honra de tão estimada visita?

\- Tens em tuas fileiras, ó tio meu, um de meus mais estimados guerreiros.

Os olhos verdes da Primeira Estrela de Gêmeos seguiam em si, tão duros e desafiadores quanto possível. Olhos esses tão iguais ao de seu general, mas marcados pela petulância daqueles que ainda não aprenderam seu lugar.

\- Sim, o tenho. Agora ele me é consagrado, como deves saber. – Sustentou o olhar do cavaleiro, esperando que ele depreendesse um décimo do desprezo que lhe sentia. Então voltou seus olhos até a filha de Zeus. – Uma aquisição arriscada, dada sua tendência à desobediência, como também é de teu conhecimento. Mas estou deveras surpreso, me está sendo um servo surpreendentemente leal, que rapidamente galga seu caminho à minha mais alta estima.

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos travou o maxilar enquanto apertava os punhos.

\- Não tenho dúvidas, Senhor dos Mares. – A voz de Atena desviou sua atenção pelo tom incisivo que trazia, e que de maneira alguma era um bom sinal. – Mas, mesmo ele consagrado a ti, ainda conta com minha estima e bendição; sempre contará.

Não lhe era novidade alguma que a Tritogênia tinha uma afeição especial pelas almas desgarradas dos Dióscuros. Não saberia dizer até que ponto ela era consciente das reais circunstâncias de seu nascimento e da natureza do que deveria ter sido daquelas almas, mas tinha certeza que pelo menos uma parte inconsciente dela sabia que, não fosse pelo desaparecimento de Métis quando engolida por Zeus, a alma dividida em duas seria a de seu irmão, o destinado a derrocar Zeus de seu trono.

E Poseidon também sabia que, sem sombra de dúvida, sua muito tola sobrinha armaria um escarcéu de proporções épicas se descobrisse que mantinha seu general sob a influência de Nibelungo, muito apesar dele ser visto pelo resto dos olimpianos como um criminoso que merecia uma pena ainda mais dura que a de Prometeu.

\- Bem sei que sim, sobrinha. – Um décimo de sua irritação escapuliu de seu controle. – Porém nunca compreendi o estranho de tuas bendições. Sobretudo àqueles que tem uma mais estranha ainda afeição em atentar contra ti, como minha Segunda Estrela de Gêmeos.

\- Kanon. O nome dele é Kanon. – Poseidon rilhou os dentes à menção de Atena ao nome que o mortal carregava agora. Um nome temporário, descartável, alheio ao potencial de seu Dragão Marinho. – E eu gostaria de vê-lo, senhor meu tio.

Seus dedos formigavam, o buraco em seu estômago aumentava. Sabia que as chances de que Atena não percebesse Nibelungo em Dragão Marinho eram nulas. Não lhe sobrariam opções senão pagar para ver o que sua sobrinha faria, se ela o julgaria importante a ponto de colocar a trégua toda em risco.

Os olhos verdes do gêmeo de seu General seguiam em si, duros, desafiadores, quase o fazendo levantar-se de seu trono para dar-lhe a lição que ele merecia. A simples ideia de que Atena entrasse em contato com seu general lhe irritava mais do que gostaria de admitir, e a imagem e semelhança de seu Dragão Marinho ao lado da Deusa, usando a armadura de Gêmeos, lhe inspiravam uma raiva quase irracional. Pois Atena só estava ali por conta daquele desgraçado insolente, que sabe-se lá por que resolveu, a esta altura, que queria ter contato com o irmão com o qual pouco se importou até agora. E ele não perderia seu General, seu Dragão Marinho, para os tardios arroubos de consciência de um hipócrita como a Primeira Estrela de Gêmeos; nem que para isso tivesse que passar por cima da própria Atena, do próprio Zeus.

Dragão Marinho era dele, não o entregaria pelo capricho da filha de seu irmão, isso estava simplesmente fora de cogitação.

'Imprudente', uma parte de si sussurrou, 'imprudente que te apegues tanto assim a um reles mortal que te aquece a cama'.

\- Muito bem. – Assentiu e levantou-se de seu trono. – Em alguns minutos ele estará aqui diante de vossa presença.

OOO

Os olhos de seu cavaleiro estavam presos ao chão, o misto de apreensão, raiva e vergonha tão facilmente perceptíveis a si que quase se confundiam com o que ela mesma sentia.

Sempre fora assim, em todas as suas encarnações e as deles – os pensamentos e sentimentos dos Dióscuros, bons e ruins, eram tão intensos em si que muitas vezes lhe pareciam seus. Foi assim que entendeu Saga quando ele se prostrou a seus pés implorando por um perdão que sequer poderia lhe ser pedido. Foi assim que o entendeu também quando ele se apresentou diante de si, moribundo, como um espectro de Hades. Foi assim que o compreendeu e sentiu sua dor e arrependimento quando ele morreu em seus braços, após a batalha das doze casas; foi assim que entendeu o ódio e o rancor de Kanon quando o salvou tantas e tantas vezes na prisão do Cabo Sounion, e o entendeu também depois quando ele também se prostrou a seus pés, implorando pelo perdão e uma chance de se redimir.

O resquício da conexão intensa, forte e indelével que teria com o irmão que deveria ter tido e não teve.

Sim, ela sabia. Como deusa da Sabedoria lhe seria natural conhecer o que é desconhecido, mas não só.

Sempre, desde o Mito, tivera relances e fragmentos sobre a ignomínia praticada por seu pai. Por isso negava-se a resguardar seu corpo nos domínios do Olimpo para renascer junto aos humanos a quem jurara defender. E a cada embate com os Dióscuros, quando eles a atacavam, a cada redenção que sempre viria depois... Em cada uma de suas mortes, suas almas a buscavam. Incompletas e feridas, mutiladas em sua essência, mas ainda assim compartilhando consigo uma origem comum, uma deusa primordial que deixou de existir para lhes preservar o que fosse possível de vida.

Sua mãe, a mãe que nunca teve, a mãe de que Zeus lhe privou.

Em suas fantasias ao longo de eras, imaginava que ela a amaria tão incondicionalmente como as mães mortais amam seus filhos. Como também amaria o que restou de seu irmão se pudesse, se ainda existisse.

Era dever dela, então, amar e velar por aquelas almas desgarradas.

Sentiu Kanon chegar antes do ecoar metálico de seus passos e seu coração gritou em seu peito, dolorosamente contraído ao perceber Nibelungo totalmente entranhado nele. E, junto com Nibelungo, a vontade e o desejo de seu Senhor reverberando no lugar de sua alma.

Saga percebeu também, e nunca vira tamanho terror nos olhos de seu cavaleiro.

"Princesa", a voz de Kanon a saudava, mas dentro dele não havia nada. Nada além do anel, das projeções de Poseidon e da resistência que encontrava toda vez que tentava buscar a alma do Dióscuro com a sua.

Seus dedos se aferraram ao cabo de seu báculo, seu cosmo explodiu na direção do Rei dos Mares. Saga, sentindo no fundo de sua alma o temor de não encontrar mais a metade que lhe faltava, ainda tentou acalmá-la; mas foi em vão.

\- O que pensa que estás fazendo, menina? - O impacto do cosmo de Poseidon a lançaria longe se ela não estivesse tão enraivecida. – Vieste me atacar em minha própria casa?

\- Como você tem coragem, como você ousa? – Sua voz era um rugido. – Tire Nibelungo dele, tire agora!

\- O mortal agora me é consagrado, Tritogênia. Usará o anel se for de minha vontade, pelo tempo que eu desejar.

Poseidon não retrocedeu, mas seus olhos traíam sua raiva, seu sentimento de posse. Como se Kanon fosse uma coisa de inestimável valor, da qual ele não iria se desfazer...

Uma _coisa_.

E ela teve a confirmação, ali, de que os piores temores de Saga deviam ser reais.

Ela travou os dentes para que seu queixo não tremesse, a simples ideia do que Kanon fora forçado a fazer sob o jugo do anel fazia seus olhos se empaparem em lágrimas. Porque então fazia sentido a resistência da alma de Kanon em mostrar-se a si: A dor, a culpa, a vergonha...

\- Vais me atacar novamente? – O olimpiano estreitou os olhos, ameaçador. – Arriscarás a Trégua por um guerreiro que me foi cedido em comum acordo com o Olimpo?

\- Covarde imundo... – Não se preocupava mais em esconder o tremor em sua voz. - Eu não descansarei enquanto não libertá-lo de você.

\- E como pretendes fazê-lo? De vera que achas que me vencerás ao enfrentar-me aqui, em meus domínios, totalmente desperto enquanto tu estás em um corpo reencarnado?

\- Levarei o caso a Zeus, ó meu tio.

\- Pois leve, sobrinha. Vejamos o que nosso Senhor do Raio tem a dizer sobre isto.

O brilho sardônico que perpassou os olhos dourados do Rei dos Mares a fez se arrepender imediatamente de suas palavras. Ele sabia, assim como ela, que aquelas almas que reencarnavam sempre ao seu lado, para o bem e para o mal, eram nada menos que a crua exposição do maior pecado de seu pai, que pouco ou nada faria para ajuda-la.

\- Inclusive, se quiseres, tenho uma solução melhor. – Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Poseidon. – Não seria prudente que arrisquemos a trégua por algo tão menor, assim que proponho uma alternativa. Teu cavaleiro e meu general em um duelo, que tal? Caso teu Santo vença, ceder-te-ei Dragão Marinho para que faças dele o que quiseres. Mas caso seja derrotado... Meu General lhe reclamará a vida, e não haverá compensação alguma de minha parte.

Atena retrocedeu, porque ela sabia o que a proposta era: Uma armadilha. Saga não enfrentaria Kanon, mas sim o cosmo da Segunda Estrela de Gêmeos manipulado por Nibelungo e seu Senhor.

Saga tinha a vitória como única opção, ou o anel forçaria Kanon a matar seu próprio irmão.

Seus olhos foram até os olhos marejados de seu cavaleiro, pois aquele duelo era algo que ela não teria coragem de lhe pedir.

Saga assentiu, e o sorriso do Rei dos Mares se engrandeceu.

OOO


	7. VII

**VII**

Saga sentiu seu corpo se chocar contra uma pilastra nos arredores do Pilar do Atlântico Norte. Sua cabeça zunia, seu corpo protestava pela potência do golpe que recebera, mas ainda assim se forçou a levantar o mais rápido que podia.

Porque se ele não levantasse, ele poderia morrer.

Kanon iria matá-lo.

Não era como das outras vezes em que brigaram ou lutaram. Antes ele sempre sentira que seu irmão - apesar da raiva, do ressentimento e muitas vezes do ódio que sentiam um pelo outro - se refreava no momento de atacá-lo. Era o que ele sentia também em todas as vezes em que se viu obrigado a usar de força física contra ele; exceto a ocasião do Cabo Sounion. E ele ainda se lembrava da dor nos olhos de seu gêmeo pela traição desse acordo tácito que existia entre eles, mesmo que daquela vez ele tivesse chegado ao ponto de sugerir a morte de Atena e do Grande Mestre.

Ainda assim, Kanon não o machucou quando foi atacado, ele não quebrou o acordo. Saga sim. E Saga sabia que foi ali - quando o prendeu naquela cela, quando o renegou e o abandonou à própria morte - que o jovem inconsequente e problemático completara sua mutação para se tornar o homem que usurpou o posto de Dragão Marinho.

Outro golpe, ainda mais forte que o primeiro. Fez o que pôde para desviar, cuspindo saliva tinta de sangue, mas o incômodo gosto de ferro não deixava sua boca. Estava em clara desvantagem porque dessa vez era ele quem não queria machucar o irmão, era ele quem se refreava porque queria que seu oponente continuasse vivo.

E sabia que Poseidon usaria isso contra ele.

Os olhos suplicantes de Atena estavam sobre si. Via neles a mesma impotência que ele sentia - ela não podia fazer nada para interferir, ou toda a Trégua estaria ameaçada. Aquele duelo era sua única chance, e ambos sabiam que aquele era um jogo onde o Deus dos Mares marcara todas as cartas para seu benefício.

Desviou com dificuldades do Triângulo Dourado, sentindo a força gravitacional da singularidade quase dilacerar seu corpo. Mal se equilibrou em seus pés, e sentia seu irmão invocar uma Explosão Galáctica, talvez a mais poderosa que já o viu criar. Elevou seu cosmo, esperando que pelo menos seu poder fosse capaz de mantê-lo inteiro contra o golpe que ele sabia que não teria como bloquear.

Isso não impediu seu corpo de sentir a dor da temperatura elevada, que o descarnaria sem a proteção de seu cosmo e de sua veste.

Seu corpo foi arremessado para longe, e a memória do calor do golpe ainda queimava seus neurônios. Conseguia sentir o olhar de Poseidon, junto com a indisfarçável satisfação de ter uma situação perfeita em suas mãos: Eliminaria, de um só golpe, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos que ousou desafiá-lo e ainda faria com que seu Dragão Marinho completasse sua metamorfose para se transformar no seu servo mais fiel - e mortal.

Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas porque ele entendia agora que não haveria volta. Ou Kanon o mataria, ou morreria por suas mãos.

Levantou-se, rezando baixinho e elevando seu cosmo, sem se preocupar em esconder sua dor como fez da última vez que atentou contra a vida de seu irmão. A armadura elevou seu próprio cosmo de forma cálida, como se o confortando pelo que eles dois sabiam que viria a seguir: Dragão Marinho avançando, seu cosmo imponente e sem freios, junto com a total ausência de emoção em seus olhos.

Olhou no fundo nos olhos do irmão que tanto amou e odiou, e ainda assim não via nada. Sentia outra Explosão Galáctica em curso, o cosmo de seu irmão em sintonia com o golpe que pretendia ser desta vez fatal. Elevou o seu também e disparou outra Explosão Galáctica junto com ele, o choque entre elas arrasando tudo ao redor.

Foram ambos arremessados, Saga sentia seu corpo queimar como se ardesse até quase os ossos. Não tentou se proteger, mas a armadura o fez por ele. A voz de Atena, aos gritos, instava-o a se levantar; e quando alçou os olhos para ver o que acontecera viu que a escama de Dragão Marinho fizera o mesmo por seu irmão. Ele já se levantava, junto com seu cosmo que respondia - bem no fundo, era como se ele também conseguisse sentir - à ordem final de seu amo.

Os olhos dourados de Poseidon fulguravam sua sentença, e ele sabia que Kanon estava vindo consumá-la.

Será que Kanon tinha mesmo consciência de suas ações sob o jugo do anel, como Sorento dizia? Será que sua real vontade se oporia a matá-lo?

Não seria sua morte um castigo justo pelo que ele fizera a seu irmão há tantos anos atrás?

Porque Dragão Marinho nada mais era do que um monstro que ele ajudou a criar.

Sentiu o cosmo de Atena em pessoa lhe amparar, mas não responderia a sua ordem de se proteger e continuar vivo. Conseguia entender, agora, que não seria capaz de matar seu irmão. Tentou ao menos se por de pé, mas seus joelhos se negaram a obedecê-lo.

\- Kanon… - Não se preocupou em esconder suas lágrimas. Consciente ou não, desejoso disso ou não, esperava que pelo menos ele fosse capaz de ver, em seus olhos, a dor que carregava em si pelo que fizera no Cabo Sounion.

Fechou os olhos, invocando em seu cosmo e sua mente a única palavra que queria que seu irmão guardasse de si.

" _Perdão."_

O golpe não veio.

O cosmo dele continuava elevado, pronto para disparar o golpe final. Mas ele não se movia, exceto pelos punhos cerrados até quase fundir seus dedos com a pele. Então ele sentiu - como sentiria uma espécie de membro fantasma - o abrumador poder do anel lutando, junto com a vontade de um deus, para subjugá-lo a terminar o que começaram.

Os gritos de Atena terminaram de acordá-lo para a realidade. Não sabia como, mas Kanon parecia estar conseguindo resistir ao poder do anel nem que fossem por alguns segundos.

O que deveria ser tempo o suficiente para um Cavaleiro de Ouro agir.

Elevou seu próprio cosmo de forma furiosa, sentindo que por um momento poderia até ter alcançado o nono sentido. Não saberia, e não importava: Atacou Kanon com todas as suas forças, precisava nocauteá-lo antes que ele cedesse ao anel novamente. O cosmo de Poseidon rugiu sobre si, porém aquilo naquele momento não era relevante - o olimpiano teria sua punição em seu devido tempo, mas ele começaria por tirar seu irmão do domínio daquele anel. Se morressem, pelo menos Kanon morreria livre e não como uma maldita marionete.

Usou seu cosmo para amplificar cada golpe, e Kanon caiu quando o elmo voou de seu rosto. Empregou então toda sua força e sua cinese cósmica para isolar o braço dele, arrancando com suas próprias mãos o metal eletrificado da manopla esquerda da escama. Sentia o golpe de cosmo tentando demovê-lo dali, mas iria tirar aquele anel do dedo de seu irmão nem que para isso arrancasse a mão junto. Apenas com a ajuda do cosmo de Gêmeos unido ao seu que ele conseguiu enfim estabilizar a mão o suficiente para puxar o anel do dedo dele, enquanto Kanon gritava como se Saga estivesse lhe retalhando a alma.

O anel queimou sua mão e ele o jogou longe, enquanto sentia o estômago embrulhado ao captar décimos da desorientação que seu irmão sentia. Gritava para que ele tirasse a escama, mas Kanon não parecia em condições de concatenar nada além da própria agonia que o consumia naquele momento.

Sentiu o cosmo de Poseidon em fúria, mas nem sequer viu o golpe seco que o jogou para longe do seu irmão.

\- Tens ideia do que fizeste, mortal infeliz? - A voz tonitruante de Poseidon gritava enquanto seus punhos o golpeavam, a força de sua ira pronta para esmagá-lo.

Não o fez, porém, porque mesmo o Rei dos Mares era obrigado agora a retroceder mediante ao poder de uma Deusa que tinha em suas mãos a Vitória. Atena em pessoa apontava o báculo para o corpo mítico de seu tio, e Saga jamais vira seus olhos garços tão ameaçadores.

\- Recue, crônida. - Ela rosnou. – Gêmeos venceu. Então recue, pois eu juro que jamais voltarás a por tuas mãos em meus dois cavaleiros.

OOO


	8. VIII

**VIII**

" _Ele te sentiu, não sentiu? De algum jeito, seu irmão te sentiu e veio até aqui, Dragão Marinho."_

Ainda conseguia sentir a pele da orelha dele roçando em seus lábios quando sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto se debruçava sobre suas costas e o penetrava com raiva e força. Acendera seu cosmo quase que com fúria para estimulá-lo muito além do limite do humanamente suportável em punição à sua insurgência imaginária. Seu general estava debruçado sobre sua mesa, encaixado em si, seu membro ereto sem que ele o tocasse porque dessa vez ele o faria gozar apenas com a penetração e seu cosmo ressonando em seu corpo. Ganhou em troca o arfar dolorido do outro, quase uma lamúria de um prazer intenso misturado à dor que causava nele. O rosto dele corado, os olhos apertados, gemidos afogados e joelhos trêmulos enquanto seu gozo sujava o chão de seu palácio; um prazer que seu General nunca sentira e não sentiria jamais, com ninguém.

Ele tinha essa necessidade de dar a ele esse prazer inumano mesmo misturado à dor que dessa vez ele quis lhe causar, porque era assim que ele o marcava para que ele soubesse do que era capaz. Depois de esvaziar-se nele, o fez colocar sua escama e lutar contra seu desgraçado irmão ainda com seu sêmen preso em suas entranhas.

Agora tudo que Poseidon tinha era um buraco que o engolia por dentro e o toque da pele dele, o cheiro dele, marcados em sua memória. Isso, e a sensação de dor e desorientação que vinha dele porque Nibelungo lhe fora arrancado à força e a sua alma se contorcia em sofrimento agudo.

Diante dele, nas antessalas do trono olimpiano, a voz de Atena ecoava em brados furiosos que exigiam justiça. Ela, que agora tinha seu Dragão Marinho sob seu poder, o dizia covarde, baixo, pervertido e vil, e instava o Senhor do Olimpo – seu pai – a fazer justiça para seu guerreiro, gravemente ofendido sob todas as leis das Ordens Sagradas.

Zeus, o Hórquio, Guardião do Raio, que sempre concedeu afagos e favores à sua filha, agora cinicamente contemporizava o assunto como algo menor. E quanto mais ele fugia, mais Atena bradava que ele precisava fazer justiça, que ele devia essa justiça não a ela, mas às almas dos Dióscuros.

Seria cômico ver seu irmão finalmente encurralado justo por sua querida consentida, que seguia insistindo na infrutífera tentativa de chamar seu pai a uma responsabilidade da qual ele fugiu por eras e eras a fio. Seria cômico, não fossem as trágicas circunstâncias envolvidas.

A alma dilacerada de Dragão Marinho – seu Dragão Marinho – seguia agonizando, o cosmo de seu irmão insuficiente para aplacar seu suplício. Ele conseguia sentir seu sofrimento por ter, durante tanto tempo, entranhando seu próprio cosmo ao corpo dele, ao cosmo dele, para fazer com que seu general sentisse a totalidade do prazer que ele queria lhe dar assim como anel o fazia dizer o que Poseidon queria ouvir.

" _Uma mentira."_

\- Menina tola, estúpida, tão tola és que não percebe que estás a defender uma causa perdida! – Seu cosmo rugiu com sua voz, atraindo a atenção de Atena e de Zeus. – Deixa de perder teu tempo com súplicas ao teu pai e devolva-me o que é meu!

\- Ele não é uma coisa! – A jovem deusa gritou, apontando o báculo em sua direção. – Você nunca mais vai colocar as mãos nele, nunca mais!

\- Então tua preciosa Terra irá para debaixo d'água, o que me dizes? – Empunhou o tridente e quando percebeu-se de si, estava avançando na direção de sua sobrinha. – Não me importo que todas as almas viventes acabem no Hades, todos eles morrerão por tua estupidez!

\- Desta vez eu não vou ficar rezando em um pilar, covarde infeliz! – Os olhos de Atena cintilaram, e ela avançou com a Vitória nas mãos e o rosto crispado de ódio.

\- Já chega! – Zeus interrompeu os dois. – Voltem aos seus lugares, os dois. Agora.

Poseidon retrocedeu. A alma de seu General seguia agonizando, e bater-se com Zeus não o ajudaria em absolutamente nada.

\- Rei dos Mares, Domador de Cavalos... – Zeus disse, a voz pausada. – Tua conduta junto a esse mortal merece uma repreensão, bem o sabes.

\- Sabes o quanto isso soa irônico quando vindo de ti, ó irmão? Quer que eu elucide, aqui, como enganaste boa parte de tuas concubinas mortais com trapaças e ilusões?

\- Não deves trazer esses assuntos à baila, meu passado não vem ao caso. – Zeus aferrou suas mãos ao raio em sua mão direita. – O que está feito está; mas tu ofendeste este guerreiro. E haverá uma punição, mas não outorgada por mim. Que as Moiras decidam o que será de ti neste caso, a mim não me cabe decisão alguma fora as já tomadas.

\- Pai! – Atena esbravejou. – Isto nada mais é do que uma palmada no pulso perto da ofensa que ele fez aos meus guerreiros!

\- A alma dele está ferida, Nibelungo lhe foi arrancado à força! – Poseidon disse, apertando os lábios. – Ele precisa de mim.

\- Uma pena, porque não te aproximarás dele. – A voz de Zeus não admitia tréplicas.

\- Não posso curar a alma dele sozinha, pai, sabes disso...

\- O que é finalmente uma punição justa para uma alma tão problemática como a dele e a de seu irmão, minha filha.

\- Meu pai. – A voz outrora orgulhosa da Tritogênia quase se quebrou quando percebeu o que Zeus pretendia. – Eu não posso permitir que meu guerreiro sofra assim. Eu preciso que me ajude, meu pai. Eu preciso.

\- Filha minha... Faria qualquer coisa por ti, e tu o sabes. Mas isso... Não posso, é um precedente por demais perigoso. Não posso, entendes?

Zeus meneou a cabeça, contrito, encarando sua filha consentida como se sua negativa lhe doesse muito. Atena empalideceu a olhos vistos, Poseidon trincou os dentes.

Sua sobrinha era uma tola, sempre seria, mas ele não.

Ele sabia o quanto de verdade havia naquele teatro de seu irmão.

\- Eu te imploro, meu pai. Eu te imploro. - O burburinho cresceu quando a impávida Deusa da Sabedoria se ajoelhou aos pés de seu pai, quase tocando a testa no chão. - Rogo teu favor, e o faço de joelhos...

Poseidon sabia que era inútil.

Zeus não moveria um único fio de seus cabelos em auxílio dos mortais que compartilhavam a alma que ele mutilou para que ele não a chamasse de 'seu filho'.

\- Eu não posso, filha minha. Eu não posso perdoar duas almas que, encarnação após encarnação, se insurgem contra nós, os deuses. Especialmente contra ti. Agora levanta-te, estás embaraçando a ti mesma insistindo nesta questão...

\- Não é contra mim que eles se insurgem a cada vez que atentam contra os deuses. – A voz de Atena saiu em um soluço pelo choro que a duras penas ela conseguia sufocar. – É contra ti, meu pai. É contra ti, pelo que fizeste a eles quando-

\- Chega.

O raio na mão do Hórquio cintilou na direção de sua filha.

\- Não! – As lágrimas no rosto de sua sobrinha brilhavam pela luz azulada que vinha de Zeus. – É uma das metades da alma do que deveria ser teu filho, o que você mutilou para que nascesse mortal. E está entregando à morte uma vez mais, condenado ao sofrimento, porque lhe é conveniente. Mas eu não vou, meu pai, não vou permitir que ele sofra assim. É uma metade da alma que deveria ter sido de meu irmão!

Poseidon fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Estava feito.

Atena, sua muito tola sobrinha, acabava de comprar para si não só a danação de seu Dióscuro, como também a ira de seu pai.

\- Teus irmãos estão aqui, e apenas aqui, menina insolente! – O golpe de cosmo fez com que ela caísse sentada no chão, levantando o rosto incrédulo para ver os olhos faiscantes de Zeus. – Teus irmãos, primos, teus tios, tua madrasta, teu pai. Esta é tua família, menina ingrata, e é a mim que deves tua lealdade. Não a esses mortais com quem tanto te misturas todas as vezes que desce até a Terra para nascer como uma deles, indigna da divindade que nasceste para ser!

Atena, após um momento encarando o nada, levantou-se sem muita cerimônia com a ajuda de seu báculo.

\- E o farei sempre, pois não tenho lugar aqui, meu pai. Não tenho lugar aqui, dentre tão olimpianas divindades, não tenho. Pois nasci tantas vezes na Terra, vinda de um ventre impuro, humano, mas quente e aconchegante como o que me negaste. Dentre os humanos, os homens, tão imperfeitos, tão defeituosos, eu vi sofrimento, dor e morte. Mas vi amor. Vivi amor. Fui amada, eu amei. Fui confortada, confortei. Fui querida, e tu sequer sabes o que é isso. Nunca soubeste, ó grande Rei dos Reis, te contentas com a obediência e o temor. Isso lhe basta porque és um monstro. Um monstro...

A deusa saiu da sala, mal segurando o choro por sua decepção.

Poseidon sabia que, sobre este assunto, decepção era tudo o que teria de seu pai.

A alma de seu general seguia sangrando.

Seu general, seu Dragão Marinho, o homem que colocou em sua cama, o homem a quem deu prazer e dor porque queria – exigia – que fosse marcado como seu. O homem que queria ter gemendo seu prazer enquanto sussurrava para seu amo coisas doces e obscenas, diretamente projetadas de desejos que se escondiam nos recônditos de sua mente.

O buraco em seu estômago e as memórias que tinha do corpo de seu amante, de seu cheiro, de seus gemidos, começavam a lhe dizer que a punição das Moiras viria muito antes do que o esperado.

Quando a sacerdotisa de Apolo o recebeu em privado, no transe onde podia ver o destino de deuses e homens, se pôs a dizer-lhe rebuscadamente o que seu poder divino traduziam em palavras muito simples. As estrofes sussurradas lhe lembravam de que mesmo ele, um dos Três Reis, não deveria jamais se esquecer do quão implacável é a roda do Destino. Mas ele se esqueceu.

" _Uma mentira, tu mesmo a criou_." A voz de sua consciência silvou em seu ouvido enquanto a pitia falava.

Na cegueira de sua soberba e junto com a joia mítica que o servia, urdiu a ilusão perfeita: A segunda Estrela de Gêmeos subjugado à sua vontade; um Mestre das Ilusões transmutado em uma projeção de general – e amante – perfeito.

E ele se enamorou de sua própria ilusão, seguro que estava de que nada lhe tiraria seu Dragão Marinho.

"Por quanto tempo", sua voz trêmula pelo medo de já saber a resposta.

Sim, em seu íntimo ele já sabia.

As moiras não falhavam jamais.

OOO


	9. IX

**IX**

' _Saga_...'

A voz de Shion soou clara em sua mente, mais delicada do que o costume para o novamente Grande Mestre. A presença dele continuou em sua psique e Saga até responderia ao apelo até então mudo que Shion fazia, mas não tinha forças para fazer mais nada além do que estava fazendo.

Nunca mantivera seu cosmo aceso por tanto tempo.

Ele sabia, na teoria, que manter o cosmo elevado por períodos prolongados era algo que apenas os deuses mais poderosos eram capazes de conseguir. E mesmo eles tinham um limite até onde poderiam ir antes de destroçar o corpo físico em que habitavam. Agora aprendia na prática ao sentir seu corpo lhe falhando, seu coração claudicando várias batidas junto com as oscilações de seu cosmo; mantido minimamente estável por nada mais do que sua férrea força de vontade.

Seu peito contraiu-se em um espasmo de dor, e ele sentiu os braços de Shion o apanhando do chão para apoiá-lo no estrado da cama onde estava seu irmão. 'Saga, você precisa parar', a voz dele sussurrava, e tudo em seu corpo esgotado lhe dizia para ceder ao apelo do Grande Mestre. Mas se ele parasse, seu irmão estaria totalmente entregue à dor lancinante de sua alma ferida até que seu corpo entrasse em colapso pela sobrecarga nervosa. E mesmo com seu corpo morto, sua alma seguiria se contorcendo em sofrimento. Shion sabia, porque através dele qualquer telepata conseguiria sentir uma mínima fração do sofrimento que Kanon sentia mesmo com o apoio de seu cosmo.

Tudo o que ele fazia, ali, era aliviar uma parte do sofrimento de seu irmão. Um sofrimento que ele causou em sua tentativa de libertá-lo.

Os músculos do seu diafragma voltaram a se contrair, como que se perdessem a coordenação motora necessária para que ele seguisse respirando. Os braços de Shion – ou alguém que parecia Shion, não tinha mais tanta certeza – eram quem lhe sustentavam, e por isso ele tinha que dar graças porque se ele se deitasse no chão ele sabia que perderia a consciência. Mas o que lhe causava terror não era perceber que agora estava fraco a ponto de afogar-se com suas próprias tentativas de respirar; e sim perceber que seu cosmo se apagava contra sua vontade.

Tentou levantar os olhos para ver Kanon tendido na cama, pálido de morte, coberto por uma capa de suor frio que denunciava a enormidade da dor que sentia; porém nem isso conseguia mais.

\- Saga... – Os dedos de Atena deslizaram pela sua testa molhada, e um arremedo de sorriso brincou em seu rosto. Ela havia voltado, como prometeu que voltaria. Forçou sua vista a focar-se para buscar Zeus, pois Atena lhe jurara que não voltaria sem trazer consigo o Rei do Olimpo para que ambos fechassem as feridas que Poseidon, através de Nibelungo, abriu na alma de seu irmão.

Não havia ninguém junto dela, talvez ele não estivesse conseguindo enxergar. Fez mais um esforço para olhar agora para os olhos de sua Deusa, porque não podia, simplesmente não podia perder a consciência sem ter a certeza de que Kanon ficaria bem.

Os olhos dela brilhavam pelas lágrimas, seus lábios se apertavam um contra o outro para disfarçar o tremor.

Zeus não veio. Zeus não viria.

\- Não, Saga, não. Você tem que descansar, já fez tanto... – Outra carícia em sua testa, Atena refreou delicadamente sua tentativa de elevar o cosmo em direção a Kanon. – Eu vou fazer isso. Eu não vou deixa-lo sofrer assim, Saga, eu juro.

Seu cosmo, cálido e poderoso, fez o corpo de seu irmão relaxar. Sua pele ganhou algo de cor, assim como aconteceu quando ele elevou seu cosmo para tentar curá-lo pela primeira vez.

\- Princesa... - A voz de Shion era agora grave, e Saga intuía o porquê.

Sem Zeus, Atena, ele, qualquer outro Cavaleiro que dispusesse a ajudar, todos estariam apenas adiando o inevitável enquanto sacrificavam seus cosmos – e seus corpos - na tentativa de ajudar a Kanon.

Um a um morreriam para minorar o sofrimento dele, e em vão.

Atena também sabia, claro. Mas não se importou.

Saga tentou falar, dizer que aquela era uma missão _dele_. Ele sabia que ela não deveria se sacrificar assim por Kanon, ela tinha tantas outras obrigações. Seria pedir demais que a Deusa colocasse sua vida em risco pela alma de seu irmão apenas. Mas ele mal conseguia segurar as lágrimas ao perceber a dor de seu irmão diminuindo, o bálsamo daquele pequeno respiro no meio de seu sofrimento.

\- Isso é uma loucura. – Ouviu a voz de Máscara da Morte, e só então viu que havia outros cavaleiros ali. Os cavaleiros de Ouro, os cavaleiros de Bronze, alguns cavaleiros e amazonas de Prata.

\- Não importa. – A voz de Ikki, ali também. – Nós nos revezaremos.

Shion o aninhou em seu ombro, ele percebeu os soluços rasgando seu peito.

Máscara da Morte tinha razão, ele sabia. Ele _sabia_. Mas nunca sentira tamanha gratidão em toda sua vida.

OOO

\- Princesa? - A voz do criado interrompeu Atena em sua preparação psíquica. - Temos um visitante que deseja uma audiência com vossa senhoria.

\- Meu jovem rapaz, não estou em condições de receber ninguém.

\- Senhora... O visitante insiste.

A deusa uma risada amarga. Suspirou, apertando os lábios e pensando que os problemas sempre vêm aos grupos.

Não era culpa do jovem noviço que alguém procurasse por Atena requisitando uma audiência agora, justo agora que ela acabara de revezar sua posição com Shion, depois de ter mantido seu cosmo elevado por horas enquanto se prostrava ao pé da cama de Kanon. Mas uma parte de si não conseguia deixar de se ressentir com o rapazinho, seria ele assim tão cego a ponto de não perceber que, diante daquela crise, qualquer visitante deveria ser mandado porta afora? Não haveria audiência com a Deusa, não. Não havia sequer uma saída daquela situação infame, quanto mais uma audiência.

Ela falhara.

Mas o jovem mensageiro seguia ali, os olhos insistentes de quem não via outra escolha.

\- Leve-me até este visitante. – Bufou, e o jovem se apressou em outra mesura.

\- Não há necessidade, Sobrinha. – A voz profunda a fez tremer. – Tomei a liberdade de adentrar-me por estes aposentos.

Atena apertou os olhos, tentando impedir que sua irritação se transformasse em cólera.

\- Salve, Crônida que agita a Terra. - Apertou os punhos com muita força e se forçou a uma mesura, mas nada no mundo impediria sua voz de pingar ácido quando lhe dirigia as palavras de cortesia.

\- Demoraste a atender meu chamado, Tritogênia. Onde estavas?

\- Lutando como posso para salvar o guerreiro de quem retalhaste a alma, onde mais? E tu, ó tio, vieste conferir a qualidade de teu trabalho? – Sua voz era agora um silvo, seu cosmo elevou-se involuntariamente numa provocação muda, porém aberta. Poseidon poderia fazer guerra disso, ela sabia, como também sabia que queria o ícor de seu tio em suas mãos desde que descobrira o que ele fez com Kanon.

E agora ele tinha o disparate de vir até seu santuário, até ela, para escarnecer de sua situação?

Poseidon, porém, não retaliou. Baixou seus olhos, se manteve em um silêncio contrito.

Atena amainou seu cosmo.

\- Onde ele está? – A voz de Poseidon quebrou o instante de silêncio, agora sem tanta majestade.

\- Por que queres saber?

\- É meu general...

\- Não é nada seu. Nada. – A voz dele era um sussurro, mas ela ainda assim o cortou. – E tu não tens nada para fazer aqui.

\- Nem toda tua boa intenção o salvará, sobrinha. Já eu... Mandar-me embora é tirar dele toda a esperança. Eu posso salvá-lo. Sou o amo de Nibelungo, e sou um dos Três Reis.

\- E por que o salvaria, se foste tu o responsável por sua ruína? Por que o salvaria, desobedecendo a uma ordem direta de meu pai? O que ganharias com isso?

Poseidon ficou em silêncio.

\- Acaso me tomas por tola, meu tio? - Atena respirava fundo, vendo cada músculo do rosto de seu tio retesar-se e relaxar-se. – Me tomas por tola?

\- Se pensas que podes salvá-lo sem mim, sim, eu te tomo por uma tola. Tola e orgulhosa, tal como teu pai. – Os olhos dele brilhavam, a voz estava mais rouca do que o costumeiro. Pesada pela fúria que ele mal conseguia conter.

Não era um ato de magnanimidade fingida, ou mesmo uma estratégia de diplomacia. Ele queria atacá-la, ela sentia isso, ele queria passar por cima dela, do próprio Zeus todo-poderoso e levá-lo embora dali, curar sua alma e reconvertê-lo em seu General. Mas ele continha sua fúria. E, se a continha, era porque sabia que Kanon não poderia ser levado dali à sua revelia.

Ele queria salvá-lo, se arriscava ao fazer isso, e queria sua anuência.

\- Por quê? – Ela enfrentando seus olhos dourados. – Por quê?

\- Não importa. – Foi o que ele lhe devolveu em um sussurro, os olhos brilhando como dois sóis.

O cosmo de Shion falhou por um momento, o então Grande Mestre prontamente se recuperou. Os olhos de Poseidon, porém, lhe diziam – gritavam, na verdade – que era só uma questão de tempo até que ele precisasse ceder lugar a ela, novamente.

Olhou para ele, e num meneio mudo de sua cabeça o chamou para segui-la.

OOO

Atena o guiou até onde mantinham seu General, mas se ela não o fizesse isso não teria importância. Localizá-lo-ia de qualquer maneira, pois a alma dele seguia atraindo a sua.

Lá estava ele, fraco, pálido e vulnerável, a alma despedaçada se desfazendo em agonia e dor que também reverberava em si. Não que ele sentisse também o que seu General sentia. O que ele sentia era totalmente diferente, e não passaria com o alívio que iria lhe proporcionar.

Talvez aquela inquietude que lhe torcia as vísceras e gelava seus dedos piorasse depois que ele entranhasse sua essência à dele uma vez mais.

Sua alma se ressentia pela falta daquela fusão, seu corpo se ressentia da falta daquela pele, daquele cheiro.

Poseidon, o que não amou sua esposa Anfitrite, dela se descasou para possuir outras tantas e tantos. Poseidon, o que amou tantos mas nunca amou ninguém...

\- Saia daqui – A primeira estrela de Gêmeos não conseguia elevar a voz em mais do que um sussurro, totalmente exausto pelo esforço continuado de manter a agonia de seu irmão em níveis menos insuportáveis. Mas por acabado que ele estivesse, ainda o olhava como que quisesse mata-lo, e Atena tentava acalmá-lo como se ele realmente pudesse. – Eu não quero você aqui.

Deveria esmagá-lo com seu cosmo, ou mesmo dar-lhe um safanão para que ele não o perturbasse. Mas não se sentia no direito.

Por mais frequentes que tenham sido as brigas entre os Dióscuros ao longo de suas muitas encarnações, por mais sérias que tenham sido as traições aos deuses e entre si próprios, por ridiculamente prepotente que lhe soasse aquela tentativa de desafiá-lo... Os olhos verdes faiscavam com uma raiva genuína. Ali, naquele momento, ele daria a vida para defender o irmão que era e seria para sempre a única família que tinha, por mais que tenham sempre se atacado.

Aquela dualidade incongruente, bem como a solidão partilhada entre eles, seria para sempre uma marca indelével de parte da herança olímpica que deveriam ter tido. Era a parte que lhes cabia na maldição do sangue de Zeus, seu irmão, e também do seu.

Tocou a mão gelada do seu General, seu cosmo ainda se ligava ao dele sem esforço algum. Sentiu o baque da dor lancinante que ele sentia, ele sabia que o fato de ligar seu cosmo ao dele o faria sentir uma fração daquilo, e também sentiu como seu cosmo imediatamente minorou aquela dor com mais eficácia do que ninguém jamais teria. Elevou seu cosmo e deixou a energia fluir, e à medida que seu poder fazia o trabalho de curá-lo, sobrava apenas aquela sensação familiar daquele cosmo entranhado no seu, dos calos daquela mão quando lhe tocava a pele.

Quando acabou estava de joelhos diante do leito de seu General. Exausto, mais exausto do que se imaginara ficar em centenas de anos. Não só fisicamente, emocionalmente também. Mas ele estava melhor, suas chagas estavam sanadas, e por uma fração de segundos isso lhe era recompensa suficiente. Porque no instante seguinte ele entenderia as consequências daquele pensamento, de como sua condena daria àquela alma partida para todo o sempre sua bendição... Mais, mais do que isso.

Muito mais.

Os dedos dele se fecharam nos seus como que por reflexo, e engoliu em seco. Aquele era o último enlace de mãos, a última vez que o tocaria.

Atena se debruçava sobre ele, como a irmã zelosa que gostaria de ser.

\- Ele vai ficar bem, não o acorde. – Sua voz estava pesada como nunca. Mas levantou-se sem ajuda apesar de sua vista escurecer, precisava pelo menos parecer altivo. – Ele tem muito o que descansar.

Caminhou para fora do quarto sabendo que não mais o veria, mas o laço de cosmo que um dia os uniu – uma mentira, uma mentira criada por ele próprio, mas que agora era o mais verdadeiro que tinha em si – seguia arraigado em si, apesar de desfeito.

Sua punição, essa era sua punição. Ligar-se irremediavelmente à única alma que tinha todos os motivos para não perdoá-lo jamais.

OOO


	10. X

**X**

Saga o tinha nos braços, pegajoso e escorregadio pelo sangue que escorria de seu corpo aos borbotões. Era seu irmão, ele sabia, mas não era Kanon – era outro rosto, outra paisagem, outros armamentos, outra época, traída pelo bem polido elmo de Pilos em seu irmão. Porém os olhos, verdes e mortos, eram os mesmos.

Os soluços rasgavam seu peito, Saga não tinha controle do choro que vertia nem das palavras que dizia. Grego antigo? Não saberia dizer ao certo, mas parecia. Diante de si jazia um homem fulminado por um raio, outro de bruços no chão, a cabeça aberta por um golpe aparentemente devastador. Provavelmente dele, mas ele não se lembrava assim como não reconhecia suas ações ali, quase o que acontecia quando era possuído pelo seu lado maligno – ver o que acontecia e ouvir o que dizia sem real controle sobre seus atos.

Agora ele o sacudia como se estivesse incrédulo por vê-lo morto, seu peito fechado pela dor e pelo ódio. Sua cabeça se enterrou na base do pescoço do outro apenas para que o cheiro de sangue e terra quase o sufocasse. Ele parecia não se importar, e seguia balbuciando ininteligivelmente algo como um mantra.

À sua frente estava um homem imponente de olhos dourados, que ele intuiu como sendo Zeus. Que fez um meneio para que ele se levantasse, mas seu corpo se recusou, balançando a cabeça e aferrando-se ao corpo inerte do irmão em seus braços.

'Cástor', ele finalmente se deu conta do que repetia sem controle sobre suas palavras. 'Cástor, Cástor...'

Cástor, filho de Tíndaro, irmão de Póllux, filho de Zeus. Que morreu pelas mãos de Idas, irmão de Linceu; e a dor de Póllux fez com que ele pedisse ao seu pai para que sua imortalidade fosse dividida com o mortal com quem partilhou o ventre de Leda. Mas seus dedos entraram pelo buraco aberto nas costas do irmão, praticamente um rombo que lhe atravessou o corpo.

Um golpe pelas costas; se aquele nos seus braços era Cástor ele não teve como se defender.

Mas Cástor havia morrido em batalha, não numa emboscada.

Saga conhecia a história de sua Casa, não podia ter sido assim. Mas lá estava ele agarrado a Cástor morto à traição, sua garganta ardendo pelos berros, pela dor da perda, pela raiva. Zeus ainda estava diante de si, imóvel, não o olhava mais nos olhos quando balançou a cabeça em uma negativa muda.

Um relance de olhos no seu reflexo no elmo de seu irmão mostrou a si o mesmo um rosto igual ao que acomodava delicadamente em seus braços.

O mesmo rosto, tal qual como no presente.

Saga não entendia. Se estava vendo a perspectiva de Póllux sobre a morte de Cástor, como poderiam ter o mesmo rosto?

" _Sempre foi o mesmo rosto_ ", Era a voz de sua contraparte maligna na sua cabeça, novamente sussurrando perdições em seus ouvidos. Por tanto tempo pensara que era a voz de Kanon, replicada por sua imaginação culpada, mas não... Ele seguia vendo a si mesmo berrar contra sua vontade consciente, ele não conseguia discernir bem o quê. " _Sim, você consegue_ ", aquela voz maldita respondeu.

Zeus permanecia ali, impávido, e seus braços soltaram seu irmão para então ele se levantar e avançar sobre o Senhor do Olimpo. Seu cosmo respondeu, mas o ar subitamente eletrificou-se, o Raio apareceu na mão direita de seu Rei. Uma faísca, um clarão, depois... nada.

" _Você consegue porque você_ sabe _._ "

Ele virou o rosto para ver o irmão largado no chão, dessangrado, seus pulmões deixavam de aspirar o ar. Estava no chão, os olhos fixos no céu azul sem nuvens que escurecia pouco a pouco.

" _...Você sabe o que ele fez._ "

...

Acordou num pulo, empapado de suor, a respiração descompassada por mais um dos pesadelos que viravam, ultimamente, a regra de suas noites. "Eu só queria dormir um pouco", pensava, "só um pouco, sem sonho nenhum". Mas até isso era pedir demais, ao que parecia.

Kanon estava acordado, sentado ao seu lado na cama. Mesmo na penumbra conseguia perceber detalhes do rosto igual ao seu apesar dos anos separados. O nariz reto, zigomas altos e proeminentes, queixo pontudo em maxilares quadrados, lábios cheios, as sobrancelhas arqueadas sobre os olhos claros. Que costumavam ser totalmente diferentes dos seus, apesar de terem o mesmo desenho e a mesma cor. Nunca doces ou suaves, sempre com um brilho ora sardônico, ora odioso, sempre duros e hostis.

'O mesmo rosto', pensou de si para si enquanto tentava ver os olhos do irmão, esses sim ocultos pela escuridão parcial.

\- Disse alguma coisa?

A pergunta do irmão, assim à queima-roupa, o fez perceber que sussurrara as palavras sem querer.

\- Não, não é nada. –Baixou os olhos, tentando desfazer em si a impressão de ter sentido o familiar e incômodo sarcasmo na voz do irmão. Porque era só isso, uma impressão, fruto de sua anterior desconfiança alimentada por anos de ressentimentos. – Você está bem?

Kanon acenou com a cabeça, um gesto aparentemente prosaico que apenas conseguiu reforçar sua percepção anterior.

Saga não queria que toda essa carga entre eles voltasse à tona.

Estendeu a mão para tocar seu ombro, ele se levantou antes do contato.

\- Esse é o seu quarto. – Ele disse, dando-lhe as costas para tocar de leve a cômoda de madeira maciça.

\- Você dormiu por dias... – Saga incomodou-se pela recriminação do tom de voz do irmão, e não conseguindo evitar a defensiva. – Não quis te deixar sozinho.

Kanon não respondeu, nem se virou para encará-lo. Andou vagarosamente até a porta.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Nós não temos mais idade pra dividir cama feito duas criancinhas, Saga.

\- Eu estava cuidando de você!

Foi inútil, Kanon já andava corredor afora.

Aquela sensação de desapontamento, Saga conhecia bem.

OOO


	11. XI

**XI**

" _Tenha paciência com ele, Saga..._ "

A voz reticente e nervosa de Atena ecoava em sua mente enquanto ele quase corria pelos becos da periferia de Atenas, uma zona de baixo meretrício onde sentia que seu irmão fora se enfiar.

Paciência, ela dizia, todos diziam. Como se ele nunca tivesse tido paciência com Kanon em toda sua vida.

Ele simplesmente não conseguia entender como as coisas podiam estar dando tão errado.

Sabia que seu irmão estava ali. Não era a sensação surda e disforme que povoava seus pesadelos – os que o alertaram para o que vivia o irmão sob o jugo do Deus dos Mares, aquele maldito. Sobre a terra firme, longe do escudo que era o mar e o cosmo do Reino Marinho, Saga sentia com clareza que seu irmão estava ali, precisamente ali, no meio de boêmios, vagabundos e prostitutas enquanto enchia a cara de bebida.

Entrou no bar, trombando-se com homens que se beijavam e se desfazendo de mãos intrusivas que tentavam puxá-lo. Não conseguia segurar a própria raiva enquanto pisava duro em direção ao banheiro, empurrando a porta com um estrondo para puxar seu irmão. Que estava de joelhos na frente de outro homem.

\- Que é isso, cara – O homem, quase tão bêbado quanto seu gêmeo, avançava em sua direção para cobrar explicações. – Que merda é essa de interromper o meu boq-

\- Some daqui, senão eu não respondo por mim. – Saga reluziu seu cosmo de leve, o suficiente para que o homem saísse apressadamente banheiro afora.

Um homem mais velho, barbado, uma cópia mal feita e barata do que seria uma versão 'humana' do Deus dos Mares.

Paciência, eles lhe pediam, depois de tudo que ele arriscara para livrar seu irmão do que ele e Atena julgavam ser um suplício.

A risada mole de Kanon, largado no chão e intoxicado demais para seu próprio bem, o tirava do sério tanto quanto a percebida semelhança existente entre Poseidon e aquele pobre diabo que seu irmão escolhera para fazer o que fazia ali, no banheiro daquele pardieiro.

E já que ele precisou se atacar até aquele fim de mundo, ele não via por que seguir segurando sua indignação.

\- O que você está pensando, hein? – Agarrou o irmão pelos cabelos, forte o suficiente até que a dor o fizesse parar de rir. – O que diabos você acha que está fazendo com a sua vida?!

\- Credo, Saga, me solta, para com isso... – Kanon cambaleou para longe de seu agarre e terminou apoiado na pia do banheiro, a ponto de ceder sob o peso do seu corpo. – D'jabo é que cê deu pra se meter nas minhas coisas...

\- Você acha CERTO estar aqui, fazendo o que estava fazendo com um desconhecido?!

\- Sexo, Saga, o que eu tava fazendo era sexo. – A voz de Kanon estava tão engrolada que Saga mal o entendia. – Todo mundo faz o tempo todo.

\- Nós não. – Saga vociferou baixo, tremendo de raiva. –Nós não fazemos sexo. Nós nos guardamos em honra à Deusa...

\- Que mentira... Você já trepou sim, só não se lembra. – Kanon ria pelo nariz, quase caindo ao tentar se virar na sua direção, ainda agarrado ao balcão da pia. – Grande Mestre do Santuário, n'éra? Comeu muita gente, que eu sei...

\- Não era culpa minha. – Saga disse, entre os dentes, a vergonha de saber que seu irmão tinha razão alimentando sua raiva. Porque sim, era verdade que ele se entregara várias vezes aos prazeres carnais quando possuído por sua contraparte maligna. E o não lembrar-se não lhe era nenhum motivo de alívio. – E se eu pudesse voltar atrás... Eu jamais teria feito isso, deixar que minha fraqueza maculasse meus votos.

A resposta de Kanon foi rir. Rir, até que começasse a tossir e enjoar, virando-se desajeitadamente para cuspir na pia onde se sustentava.

Saga arrancou em direção ao irmão para agarrá-lo de novo pelos cabelos.

\- Diga o que quiser, desgraçado, mas nós somos santos. Santos, ouviu bem? E já passou da hora de você se portar como um, maldito!

\- Você é que é santo. – O hálito de Kanon era álcool puro. - Eu nunca fui...

\- O que você é, então? – Saga sibilou; o rosto próximo do irmão que, a despeito do agarre do mais velho, pouco resistia e continuava rindo como um paspalho. – Um "general" de Poseidon? – O tom de ironia na palavra 'general' foi inevitável, ele sabia que o irmão perceberia a indireta mesmo bêbado como estava. – Eu sei o que ele fazia com você, o que vocês faziam, pensa que eu não sei? É isso que você é? É esse o valor que você se dá?

Kanon parou de rir, baixou os olhos encarando o nada.

Desde que seu irmão acordou eles mal se falavam; e absolutamente nada foi dito sobre o tempo em que Kanon usara Nibelungo: Conhecendo-o, intuiu que ele rechaçaria suas tentativas de cuidado da mesma forma que fez ao acordar; e provavelmente faria muito pior de que rechaça-lo se descobrisse que ele sabia do real teor de seu serviço para o Rei dos Mares. Por isso Saga optou por não falar do assunto. Kanon não demonstraria fraqueza, Saga lhe daria seu espaço e em algum tempo as coisas se restituiriam à normalidade – ou o distanciamento ressentido que eles sempre chamaram de normalidade.

Mas Kanon não estava se comportando como se 'nada tivesse acontecido'. Kanon estava se comportando pior que o costume – o que não seria uma novidade, não estivesse o mau comportamento de Kanon endereçado a si mesmo numa espiral destrutiva que Saga até então nunca tinha visto no irmão. Irresponsabilidade especialmente com ele e Atena, os que tanto lutaram para coloca-lo são e salvo. Até mais do que isso, talvez uma desfeita deliberada, Kanon lhe fazendo desfeitas era algo muito familiar. Por isso ele bem que estava pronto a jogar na cara de seu irmão, que há minutos atrás parecia bem disposto a ter o membro de um desconhecido em sua boca por sua muito livre e espontânea vontade, que ele não tocou nenhum dos corpos que tocou em posse de sua perfeita consciência.

\- Puta que me pariu, Saga, mas como que cê não se cansa de encher a porra do meu saco… Esse escarcéu todo é porque ele me comia, é? Aí agora cê quer um prêmio porque você me "salvou"? Quer o quê, uma medalha? O Grande Saga, salvador dos fracos e oprimidos?

Mais risadas, Saga estava atônito.

\- E daí que ele me comia? Hã? – Kanon torceu a boca. – E daí que ele me comia? Pelo menos ele tinha a decência de me fazer gozar, não ficava só se roçando nas minhas coxas nem me batendo se eu ficasse duro!

\- O quê? - Saga murmurou, lívido.

\- Ah, que foi, perdeu a memória? Vai falar que cê não lembra do que o nosso tão querido Mestre 'ensinava' pra gente? Porque naquela época você não fazia tanta questão assim de ser essa pureza toda que você alardeia tanto agora, não!

\- Chega, Kanon! – Saga tremia de raiva. - Me tenha respeito, pelo menos uma vez vida!

\- Respeito… - Kanon deixou a palavra escorregar pelos seus dentes e suas narinas aos borbotões, enquanto abafava uma gargalhada. - Porque certamente você parecia de muito respeito enquanto ele se esfregava em você e você ficava mansinho, mansinho, o bom aprendiz que você era. Quer dizer então que naquela época podia? Tava liberado? Porque tinha que ter 'respeito' pelo teu erastes? Era por isso que você deixava e me mandava ficar quieto?

\- Eu te mandei calar essa boca! - Saga não conseguiu segurar o grito enquanto afundava as unhas nas palmas das mãos para que os olhos não se enchessem de lágrimas. – Eu não te tirei das mãos dele pra você se acabar no meio de um puteiro! Foi pra isso que eu me arrisquei no Reino Submarino? Sente tanta falta dessa indecência que é para cama dele que você quer voltar?

\- Nem se eu quisesse, seu filho de uma puta! – Kanon vociferou em sua direção. – Eu não posso voltar e tudo isso graças a voc-

Saga interrompeu o irmão com um golpe em seu rosto que ele, no estado em que estava, não teria como bloquear.

Inconsciente, Kanon se chocou contra o chão num baque seco.

OOO

"Precisamos falar sobre o segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Princesa."

Foi assim que Shion começou aquela conversa. Onde ela sabia perfeitamente o que ele iria dizer: Que o comportamento de Kanon estava ultrapassando todas as definições existente no Santuário de Atena para 'inadequado'.

Ela esperava que Shion, polido como era, não fizesse alusões diretas aos inúmeros problemas que Kanon vinha trazendo para si próprio; expondo suas queixas sob camadas e mais camadas de eufemismos. Surprendeu-se, porém: Com olhos baixos e maxilar travado, o novamente Grande Mestre citou nominalmente os vários episódios de abuso de álcool e substâncias, a frequência em ambientes indignos no Baixo Meretrício de Atenas e, não satisfeito, disse com todas as letras o quão ofensivo lhe parecia o comportamento de um Santo que, ao invés de honrar seu celibato, se comportava como um pederasta promíscuo. A gota d'água havia sido há poucos dias, quando Saga atacou o irmão dentro de um bar (de péssima frequência, isso ela sabia) a ponto de Kanon precisar de atendimento médico. Não só pela força do golpe, mas também porque Kanon, no estado em que estava, não teria como defender-se. Uma falta grave de Saga, atacar quem não podia se defender, e a situação escalou a ponto de Shion precisar intervir.

Foi uma reunião a portas fechadas e Shion dizia o que dizia em voz baixa, quase aos sussurros; corado pela vergonha de dizer à sua Deusa que, apesar de ciente da falha de Saga, o Santo que ambos tanto se empenharam em proteger maculava sua pureza repetidas vezes ao entregar-se a homens desconhecidos e sequer fazia segredo disso.

Para a esmagadora maioria dos membros da Ordem, mais uma clara mostra do quanto Kanon não merecia as graças que recebera. Ele, que ao invés de aproveitar mais essa chance, curar suas feridas e seguir em frente, se portava como um indigno, se esforçava como nunca em destruir sua já tão manchada reputação.

Ninguém sabia o que realmente se passara com Kanon. Ninguém, exceto ela, Saga... E Shion.

Atena sabia que Shion, telepata habilidoso que era, fora capaz de ler na mente de Kanon o que lhe acontecera no reino submarino. Não teria como não saber, já que em meio àquele sofrimento excruciante as memórias e sensações daquela ignomínia se repetiam indefinidamente em seu subconsciente. Como não se lembrar do prazer em meio a tanta dor?

Foi por esse motivo que, em vez de sumariamente desterrá-lo da Ordem, Shion lhe chamara. Mesmo que nem ele entendesse o que havia de tão errado com o segundo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

A enfermaria próxima à Fonte não tinha muita coisa além de umas poucas camas num quarto de chão e paredes de pedra. Pouca iluminação, poucos confortos, pouco acolhimento no ambiente à sua volta. Parecia-lhe de certa forma triste que uma pessoa ferida, por mais que fosse um guerreiro, fosse levado àquele lugar tão árido, lúgubre até.

Tão diferente dos mimos e dos luxos com que ela foi criada.

E Kanon estava na cama do canto onde não havia tochas nem luzes acesa, o leito se fundia com as sombras da parede. Pedido dele próprio, isso ela até sabia; mas não deixava de ser triste vê-lo ali, sozinho naquela penumbra.

Aproximou-se e puxou uma cadeira para sentar ao lado da cama.

\- Bom dia, Kanon. – Forçou-se um sorriso. – Tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem.

\- Está bem escuro aqui. Posso acender uma tocha para te ver melhor?

\- ...Claro.

Com um piscar de olhos, o leito de Kanon foi iluminado pelas tochas acesas ao redor. A luz avermelhada do fogo tornou o ambiente ainda menos acolhedor.

Ele estava recostado na cabeceira elevada da cama, o corpo coberto pela túnica branca destinada aos enfermos que ali ficavam. A luz direta em seu rosto dava a impressão de que seus cabelos eram mais escuros que o habitual, ressaltando também uma sombra rala de barba. Sobretudo marcava também o inchaço e os hematomas no lado esquerdo de seu rosto, mesmo apesar de ele não olhá-la diretamente.

\- Perdoe-me a má aparência, Princesa. – Ele disse, a voz mais suave do que ao saudá-la. - Eu não me asseei adequadamente para recebê-la.

\- Imagine, Kanon. Eu quem lhe devo desculpas, pois estou interrompendo seu descanso...

Ele crispou os dedos, os olhos ainda fixos no nada.

\- Algum problema? - Kanon apenas respondeu com um chacoalhar desajeitado de sua cabeça.

Respirou fundo, esperando que, com seu silêncio, ele se sentisse mais à vontade. Esperança vã: Ela tinha tido tempo de conviver com Kanon durante a batalha com as forças de Hades, e conhecia a propensão dele ao silêncio em relação a si próprio, mesmo que aos olhos de todos ele pudesse parecer extrovertido quando tentava convencer alguém de algo.

Era uma das coisas que ele e Saga tinham em comum.

Ela se aproximou para ajeitar delicadamente uma das mechas do cabelo desalinhado atrás da orelha de seu cavaleiro. Ainda assim ela percebia o quão desconfortável ele estava, o quanto ele lutava contra o instinto de apartar-se.

O toque não o fez recuar, mas destravou momentaneamente sua língua.

-...Eu agradeço sua delicadeza, Princesa. Em vir aqui falar comigo pessoalmente. Não era necessário, mas eu agradeço... – Ele engoliu em seco. – Eu prometo que, assim que possível, eu deixarei o Santuário.

\- Eu não vim até aqui para te mandar embora, muito pelo contrário. – Ela meneou a cabeça. – Eu vim dizer, pessoalmente, que eu quero que você fique.

\- Não. – Kanon balançou a cabeça. – Não posso, Princesa. Eu sei que meu comportamento foi inaceitável. – Crispou os dedos. – Suficiente para que eu seja desterrado da Ordem, sua Alteza sabe disso, todos sabem disso.

\- O que, em seu comportamento, me é tão ofensivo a mim a ponto que seja desterrado?

Ele levantou os olhos, incrédulo.

\- A senhorita não sabe...?

\- Eu sou Atena, Kanon. – A menina, ainda uma menina, respondeu com um brilho de adulta nos olhos. – Deusa da Sabedoria, herdeira da Astúcia. Plenamente desperta em meus poderes... Então não há o que eu não saiba. Então que eu sei, Kanon. E ainda estou aqui, e te digo o que te digo porque _sei_.

\- E o que uma Deusa Donzela, pura e casta, sabe sobre isto? – Ele apontou para si mesmo; era visível o esforço que ele fazia para que lágrimas não caíssem de seus olhos, sua boca torcida. – Você sabe sobre Sabedoria, sobre Justiça e Vitória. Não sobre isso.

\- Kanon...

\- Eu maculei meus votos, Princesa. Mais uma vez.

\- Você não é o Santo de Gêmeos...

\- Ainda assim sou seu Servidor.

\- ...E quantos servidores meus tiveram relacionamentos dentro de seu Ofício? Quantos filhos de Cavaleiros eu acolhi aqui, em meu Santuário, e que foram treinados e cuidados por seus pais?

\- Você está comparando os que formaram uma família ao que eu fiz, Princesa? – Mesmo com a voz embargada, Kanon ironizou. – Eu me deitei com desconhecidos; quase que inconsciente por estar intoxicado demais para reparar no que eu fazia. Vários, desde que...

\- ...Eu não me ofendo com o que você fez, Kanon. – Ela respirou fundo, mantendo a serenidade mesmo com as provocações doloridas que recebia.

\- Pois deveria. Deveria se ofender, deveria se injuriar. Deveria finalmente me abandonar à minha própria sorte...

\- Eu não vou fazer isso, Kanon. Nunca. Pois eu não me arrependo das vezes em que te salvei. Não o queria morto em Sounion, não o queria morto no Reino Submarino...

\- E por quê? O que você espera que eu faça que você ainda não percebeu que eu serei incapaz de fazer?

\- Como assim?

\- Eu… Nunca vou ser essa pessoa que vocês esperam que eu seja. Nunca, então… – Ele respirou fundo. – Você já arriscou demais tentando me salvar.

\- A Trégua, você quer dizer?

Ali estava, ela chegara ao cerne da questão que o carcomia por dentro.

\- A Trégua – Ele repetiu, a voz um pouco menos rouca, mais modulada. – Você arriscou a Trégua, algo que beneficia toda a Terra, a Humanidade contra a qual eu mesmo já atentei.

\- Eu não podia te deixar à mercê de Nibelungo...

\- Não havia perigo. – Kanon a cortou. – Meu Senh… - Fez uma pausa, passou saliva em sua garganta. - Poseidon prometeu pelas águas do Estige que ele não me usaria contra você.

\- Nunca foi esse meu temor – Atena respondeu. – Você sabe disso.

 _Você sabe do que eu te salvei,_ era o que ela não disse porque sabia que ele tinha entendido. Kanon se manteve calado, os lábios apertados e a cabeça novamente baixa. A vergonha estampada em seu rosto.

Havia, entre eles, uma série de coisas não ditas - palavras que jamais sairiam dos lábios de Kanon, por mais que seu coração sangrasse.

Mas ela era Atena, portanto ela sabia.

Os deuses não amavam como os mortais. Quando se uniam entre si em laços carnais, quase sempre o faziam por dever ou por luxúria. O amor genuíno, esse em que duas pessoas se amam e se completam, era uma graça que todos os deuses - todos, sem exceção - invejavam, mas que não poderiam ter. Quandos deuses amavam, o mundo sofria; e o Destino acabava por privá-los de seus amores para que se lembrassem - de uma vez por todas - o porquê de serem eles imortais.

O amor romântico, ao contrário do que se crê, não é eterno: Mesmo que seja endereçado a uma só pessoa por toda a eternidade, ele se transmuta; porque a paixão não dura para sempre.

Eros. Philos. Ágape.

Ela, como Atena, sabia disso como ninguém. Pois sabia o que era abdicar de um amor por ser o que era.

Mas os Olimpianos, deuses imperfeitos como eram, não desistiam de tentar. E, se não podiam lidar com as complicações de amarem outros deuses… Voltavam suas atenções e seus afetos aos mortais. Assim, podiam viver suas paixões enquanto se esquivavam das consequências.

No típico egoísmo dos deuses olimpicos, acostumados a tomarem sem nada darem em troca, Poseidon tomou para si o mais próximo de um deus que um mortal poderia ser - A Segunda Estrela de Gêmeos. Uma alma partida, metade de outra, e que também já carregava em si a chaga indelével da rejeição de seu pai. Desejando-o, Poseidon usou Nibelungo para forçá-lo a viver uma mistura de prazer e servidão que mimetizava o amor; e certificou-se que ela fosse o mais fidedigna - e intensa - possível.

Quem não gosta de amar e ser amado? Quem não sente prazer quando o coração acelera, o corpo se eriça pelos beijos e abraços de quem se ama?

Migalhas, um arremedo de amor. Um arremedo de amor permeado por oceanos de violência, coerção, abuso; da negação mais pura de seu livre-arbítrio, a sua própria essência de existir, por um Deus que, por ser um Deus, se achava no direito de simplesmente estender sua mão e tomá-lo para si.

Mas quando foi que Kanon conheceu algo diferente? Ele, a Segunda Estrela, oculto de todos, vivendo nas sombras porque não era Saga?

Por isso, mesmo que Kanon entendesse que fora ofendido, a gravidade do que lhe foi feito, e todos à sua volta lhe repetirem incansavelmente o quanto ele deveria odiar Poseidon pelo que ele lhe fizera; ainda assim uma parte dele queria abandonar a si mesmo para ter essas migalhas de volta.

Kanon jamais diria isso em palavras. Nem a ela, nem a Saga, nem a ninguém. Mas ela sabia, e ele sabia que ela sabia.

\- Não era você... Não era real. Você entende que não era real?

Ele mantinha os olhos fixos no nada, apenas acenou levemente em resposta. Sim, ele entendia, ela sabia que uma parte dele entendia. Mas o que Atena queria que ele entendesse era que ela estaria sempre ali, ao seu lado, e que agora as coisas finalmente poderiam ser diferentes. Que ele podia contar com ela, ele sempre teria nela um porto seguro para onde voltar.

Ela queria que ele soubesse que merecia mais, muito mais do que se destruir para ser o ventríloquo dos desejos de um olimpiano narcisista.

\- Não tem nada para você lá...

\- Não - Ele sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que para ela. - Não tem nada para mim em lugar nenhum.

OOO


	12. XII

**XII**

Poseidon se concentrava em sentir as correntes marinhas carreando energia por seu corpo - submerso em águas profundas, cercado pela escuridão, pelo silêncio, pela privação dos sentidos. Ao longo de eras, aquela privação era usada pelos homens como instrumento de tortura, despindo seus alvos da compreensão da Terra e dos elementos e jogando-os na incerteza vinda da ausência de estímulos. Para um humano aquilo poderia ser excruciante, mas para ele não.

No coração das águas que regia ele se sentia mais deus, menos humano.

Humano era como ele se sentia desde o início da punição das Moiras.

Uma sensação horrorosa.

Mas o total isolamento que se impusera não o impediu de perceber quem se aproximava, o descompasso de suas emoções traindo-o antes mesmo de sua presença física.

Saiu das águas e foi até ele, não impediu o meio sorriso de aflorar em seus lábios.

\- Vieste até mim, General…

Ele, seu general. Contra todas as recomendações do Olimpo e de sua Deusa Protetora, Dragão Marinho voltava ao seu lugar devido pela sua própria vontade.

Ele ainda era tão belo quanto ele se lembrava, seus traços traindo sua verdadeira herança assim como o porte régio que pouquíssimos mortais teriam em toda a eternidade. Mas a grandeza de seu general estava maculada em si evidentes sinais de maltrato: Uma sombra de barba em seu rosto, olheiras marcando seus olhos verdes, olhos esses que agora traziam em si um quê de… Desespero?

Foi para isso que Atena o tomou de si? Para fazê-lo sofrer?

Teve vontade de pegá-lo em seus braços, até chegou a armar a ideia de fazê-lo, mas ele não se dobrou na vênia que sempre fazia. Em vez disso, continuou onde estava, como se inseguro se deveria se aproximar. Se _queria_ se aproximar.

 _Aproxima-te, chega perto_ ; mas ele não veio.

\- Você foi até o Santuário para me salvar. Depois… Você foi. - A voz dele estava rouca, rasposa, e ele ainda mantinha sua distância. - Por quê?

\- Nunca pensei em abandonar-te à danação eterna que Zeus te reservou.

\- Mas eu... - "Te desafiei", era o que ele havia deixado no ar, "e ainda assim você veio me salvar?"

A insistência no olhar dele, a maneira como ele agora o encarava de volta, o incomodava.

Então Poseidon se aproximou, estendeu a mão para tocar seu rosto. Ele não veio até seu encontro mas estava ali, não estava? Portanto para que privar-se de seu toque? Não fazia sentido.

Ele não recuou, mas seu corpo se retesou ao contato.

 _Estás aqui, não me resistas..._

\- Por que eu? - Ele repetiu, os olhos fugidios e hesitantes.

\- Eu te disse; não podia deixar-te à mercê daquela agonia… - Seus dedos deslizaram levemente pelos lábios dele, menos macios do que seu tato se lembrava mas que ainda o atraíam tanto, tanto.

\- Não isso. - Ele sussurrou, o meneio de sua cabeça insuficiente para afastar sua mão, porém livrando seus lábios de sua carícia. - Por quê?

Os olhos verdes agora lhe abriam um buraco no estômago - um misto de constrangimento pela pergunta que ele fazia e indignação pela audácia dele em perguntar.

\- Eu vi teu potencial... Tua grandeza, como nunca ninguém jamais viu, e tu o sabes…

Firmou a mão no seu pescoço, aproximando seu corpo e elevando seu cosmo para que ele o sentisse como sentia antes, quando tudo estava bem. Seu general não se afastou, apesar da errática hesitância. Um detalhe irrisório pois ele estava ali, ao alcance de seus dedos; ele veio ao seu encontro para voltar ao posto que era seu de direito, o de seu General, seu braço direito, seu homem de absoluta confiança e desta vez por sua livre e espontânea vontade. Sem Nibelungo. Sem ilusões. Ele era seu, seria seu para sempre, pois ao fim dessa vida viria outra, e outra, e mais outra; até o dia que a evolução de seu cosmo e o poder dos mares o convertessem em uma deidade - como ele sempre deveria ter sido.

\- Posso guiar-te para que te convertas no que sempre foste destinado a ser… - Sussurrou no seu ouvido, suas duas mãos firmes na nuca dele. - Ao meu lado terás o mundo aos teus pés, Dragão Marinho…

\- Eu quero Nibelungo… - Ele sussurrou, mantendo os olhos baixos.

Nibelungo?

Poseidon travou os dentes, passou saliva na garganta apenas para perceber como ela estava seca.

\- O anel era tua punição por ter-me desobedecido. - Balançou a cabeça. - Não é punir-te o que quero agora. Não foi pra isso que te salvei…

\- Você quer o meu corpo? - Agora ele o encarou, cortando sua frase na metade com uma fala curta e forte como um baque no peito. - Minha lealdade? É tudo seu... Mas eu quero o anel.

\- Tu não precisas de Nibelungo. Oferto-te mais que isso. Estás aqui, vieste até mim, não precisas de algo que…

 _Suprimia tua vontade ao meu desejo_.

\- Eu sei o que o anel faz. - O parco controle de seu General começava a se desfazer, sua voz cada vez mais oscilante era sinal claro disso. - Eu o usei, por meses eu o usei. Eu sei o que eu estou pedindo e pelos deuses, eu nem estou te pedindo muito! Você já fez isso uma vez. O que é que te custa-

\- O que é que custa a ti para entender que pedes por algo que me é impossível? Nibelungo terminará por matar-te! Eu te ofereço mais do que isso! Ofereço-te tudo o que tinhas e mais tua liberdade, tudo que tens a fazer é estender as mãos e tomar minha oferta para si; e eis que vens até mim pedir-me que te ponha de novo em grilhões, Dragão Marinho?

\- ...Kanon…

Foi um balbucio tão débil que mal conseguiu ouvi-lo, mas ainda assim capaz de fazê-lo arfar de impaciência.

Kanon, sim, Kanon era o nome que ele tinha nesta vida mortal, fugaz como um suspiro no tempo dos deuses e por isso um nada, absolutamente _nada_ diante do que ele _realmente_ era, do que havia dentro dele. Refreou como pôde as ganas de fechar os dedos em punho ao redor dos seus cabelos, _mas por que tanto te resistes a mim?_

Voltou a si quando percebeu que ele tinha se afastado, pálido e ofegante.

Seus dedos realmente puxaram seus cabelos e sua boca realmente sibilou-lhe aquela pergunta.

\- Espere… - Tentou tocá-lo novamente, mas dessa vez ele se esquivou. Uma esquiva frágil, desconjuntada pela agitação que o permeava, como se ele estivesse à beira de um ataque de pânico.

\- ...Você esteve dentro de mim... - Ele andou para trás até suas costas enconstarem em um coral seco. Os soluços lhe borravam a voz, seus olhos praticamente lhe imploravam pelo que queria. - Dentro de mim, tantas vezes, eu estava com o anel e você não se importava… Você gostava, o anel sabia o quanto você gostava, então por que isso agora? Você pode ter tudo, tudo de volta se me der de novo o anel porque era _ele_ era o Dragão Marinho, entende? Era ele, não eu… Eu sozinho não consigo, eu sou só…

 _Kanon._

Foi então que entendeu.

Dragão Marinho não existia, não existiu nunca, mas _ele_ existia. Era por cima dele que toda a ilusão foi criada.

Um homem, dono de uma alma mortal marcada pela herança dos Deuses, pela ignomínia de sua gênese, pelo poder que lhe seria uma herança daquele que deveria ter sido seu pai. Mas apesar de todo o poder, de todo o potencial, ainda assim uma alma frágil e inexperiente.

Para um Deus, como ele, era como se ele fosse uma criança.

Cujo rosto agora tinha marcas de lágrimas que ele não poderia esconder, o queixo tremia pelo choro que ele mal e mal conseguia segurar enquanto ele se afastava correndo, quase tropeçando nas suas próprias pernas depois que lhe reafirmou sua negativa com um covarde meneio de cabeça, sem sequer olhá-lo nos olhos.

Lembrou-se de uma época, eras e eras atrás, onde rugiu de fúria por ter perdido um filho para Ares; que o matou a sangue frio para vingar o defloramento de sua filha mortal. Halirrothio, seu filho, um semideus. Alcipe, a filha de Ares, uma mera humana. Mera humana, ele dizia enquanto acusava o Deus da Guerra Sangrenta no Tribunal que mais tarde levaria seu nome, o Areópago.

Em sua defesa, Ares respondeu que era justamente por ser mortal que sua filha Alcipe era tão preciosa. Era humana, uma vida breve e frágil, portanto digna de ser cuidada pelo tesouro precioso e efêmero que era. Por isso todas as mortes que pudesse dar a Halirrothio seriam poucas.

Na ocasião, as palavras de Ares lhe pareceram tolice. Mas agora ele entendia. Ele realmente entendia.

Era, talvez, a primeira vez que Poseidon via _além_ da ilusão.

O peso que fez a ele. O valor do que tirou dele.

Pior ainda era saber que ele considerava o destino de aniquilar-se uma vez mais para reviver a ilusão criada pela sua soberba.

A pressão em seu peito decuplicava a sensação que tinha desde a sentença das Moiras, algo que ele sempre considerou uma prerrogativa mortal, humana.

Culpa.

 _ **Consciência**_ , lhe disseram as moiras. A sua tinha um nome. O nome dele.

O nome dele é Kanon.

OOO


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Ele corria desembestado pela borda da falésia da praia como se os cães do inferno estivessem em seu encalço.

 _Não_ \- Pensou Saga, horrorizado, quase que sem controle sobre suas pernas.

Esse sonho de novo, não.

A mesma falésia chuvosa, a mesma tempestade retorcendo os céus em nuvens enegrecidas carregando a fúria do Rei dos Mares, a parca iluminação vinda dos raios que castigavam as águas com a sanha do Portador do Raio.

 _Pai?..._

Não. Estava tudo errado, pensava Saga enquanto seguia correndo até - ele sabia, era o mesmo sonho, o mesmo maldito sonho - até o Cabo Sounion. Suas pernas bambeando, seu fôlego lhe faltando a cada passada, o peito apertado pelo esforço e pela urgência em chegar até onde deveria estar a cela onde estava trancado seu irmão.

\- Ele estará morto - Saga tentava gritar aos céus ao chegar perto do local onde a água estava mais próxima. - Ele está morto, MORTO, ELE SEMPRE ESTARÁ MORTO!

Pulou, sabendo que enfrentaria a mesma sensação de quase afogamento, a mesma maré em fúria que sempre tentava arrastá-lo até sua morte. Mergulhou, sabendo o quanto seus olhos arderiam, o quanto doeria a si ver os barrotes da prisão totalmente submersa sob as águas…

Não havia cela. Não havia nada.

Buscou a superfície, seus pulmões engolindo o ar em contrações doloridas de seu diafragma. Tentou olhar ao seu redor o quanto as ondas permitiam em meio à ressaca furiosa - e que agora quase o esmagava contra a parede de rochas atrás de si. Mergulhou novamente para fugir das ondas, no meio da água turva e salgada viu um vulto submerso cujos longos cabelos encobriam seu rosto.

Nadou em desespero até sua direção, agarrando-se ao corpo para puxá-lo para a superfície e…

Kanon.

Não tinha a pele macerada e violácea pela morte. Os olhos entreabertos não estavam baços pela opacidade do contato prolongado com a água. Mas ele não respirava, havia se afogado...

Estava morto? Novamente morto, sempre tão morto como quando-

"Não", rilhou os dentes e nadou com ele até a encosta. "Não", repetiu em sua mente enquanto tentava firmar os dedos na parede de rocha com o irmão nos braços. "Não", sentia seus dedos enrugados se abrirem em feridas pela fricção na pedra íngreme, firmando os pés como podia na parede, tateando pontos onde pudesse escalar o pouco que faltava para que chegassem à superfície; mas não conseguiria com o peso dele em seus braços, não conseguiria carregando o corpo de seu irmão…

\- Não - A palavra, mais gemida do que gritada, rasgou-lhe os pulmões num esforço sobre-humano onde ergueu-se escalando um pouco mais enquanto prensava o corpo de seu irmão contra a falésia, não o deixando cair no mar revolto. A chuva e a terra caíam em seus olhos mas ele não os fecharia, não os fecharia porque tinha que encontrar cada ponto onde seus dedos se encaixariam, ignorando a dor de suas falanges, ignorando a terra ardendo em seus machucados, o peso de seu irmão o puxando para baixo, _não_.

Não.

Ele não entregaria o corpo de seu irmão ao mar.

Contraiu os músculos de seu braço além da própria capacidade numa tentativa de jogá-lo na superfície de terra, conseguiu elevá-lo o suficiente para isso e empurrar suas pernas para que a maior parte de seu torso se prendesse ao chão da encosta.

Kanon estava a salvo.

Subiu encosta acima e rastejou de bruços na terra batida, cada fibra de seu corpo protestando pelo esforço de se colocar a salvo. Seus pulmões quase implodiam sob suas costelas, mas ele não iria se render à fúria do mar, à fúria da tormenta, aos relâmpagos que cortavam os céus, à natureza que os fustigava como um castigo divino.

 _Um castigo divino._

\- Fodam-se - Soluçou reunindo as forças que não tinha para tentar se equilibrar em seus joelhos bambos. - Fodam-se - Repetiu apoiando as palmas no peito imóvel de Kanon, apertando uma, duas, três, quatro vezes, e mais uma, mais uma, mais uma, parou para abrir-lhe a boca e soprar seu parco fôlego dentro dela.

\- Vamos - Ele dizia massageando-lhe o peito novamente, por mais que fosse inútil, por mais que estivesse apenas despendendo um esforço inócuo ele ia fazer, ele não ia entregar seu irmão à morte sem pelo menos uma luta. - Kanon, vamos…

Seus braços doíam, seu corpo pesava, suas lágrimas se misturavam à lama grudada em seu rosto pela chuva que ainda caía; ele urrou quando parou de massagear o peito de seu irmão para lhe acertar um soco em seu esterno. Outro, mais outro, Kanon continuava tão imóvel quanto antes, imóvel, pálido…

\- Não… - Agora soluçava sobre o peito de seu irmão, seu gêmeo, sempre foi o mesmo rosto, outro sonho lhe dissera, o mesmo rosto desde tempos imemoriais, o mesmo rosto desde que-

Os olhos dourados do Portador do Raio em seu sonho, uma negativa muda, fingida, seus dedos entrando no oco sangrento da ferida aberta nas costas de seu irmão…

" _Você sabe o que ele fez"_

Acomodou-lhe cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, soluçando como uma criança. Mesmo de olhos fechados sabia que ele estava ali, ele tinha vindo, ele sempre viria, ele sempre se certificava de que tudo correu a contento.

Seus jogos, suas maquinações travestidas de guerras e crises que ele permitia - não só permitia, _alimentava_.

A maneira fria, crua e sistemática com a qual ele garantia que eles não pudessem sobreviver.

Nunca puderam.

Sentiu o ar se eletrificar, apertou seu irmão contra si como se o pudesse proteger…

" _Saga."_

A voz de Atena em sua cabeça.

Acordou, Atena estava diante de si.

\- Alteza... - Murmurou, surpreso por ver a Deusa em seu quarto.

Uma garota.

Os olhos dela brilhantes pelas lágrimas.

\- Você viu meu sonho?... - Baixou o rosto, mais envergonhado do que enraivecido pela intrusão de sua privacidade.

\- Eu _conheço_ seu sonho. - Ela disse, num soluço.

As mãozinhas dela, suadas e frias, buscaram as dele no momento que a menina lhe fez o pedido mudo e envergonhado de um abraço.

Abraçou-a, sem entender muito o porquê; e ao envolvê-la com seus braços…

Ele estava tão cansado. Um cansaço de anos. Décadas, séculos…

\- O quê...? - Sussurrou como podia através da garganta fechada pelo choro que mal conseguia segurar.

Os braços dela o apertaram como se ele pudesse se esfumar dali, desaparecer no ar.

\- Eu te vi perecer diante de meus olhos por tantas vezes que nem posso contar. - Ela soluçava. - Você tinha outros nomes. Outras histórias. Outros rostos, mas você e ele… - Sentiu ela engolir com dificuldade.

\- Sempre o mesmo rosto - Saga balbuciou.

\- Sempre. - Ela assentiu em resposta.

Havia nela - neles - uma presença etérea, disforme, vaga demais para ser considerada até mesmo real, mas… Real ou não, ela estava ali.

Algo que ele, Kanon e a menina que o abraçava tinham em comum - que deveriam ter tido.

 _Mãe_ , a voz de Atena em sua cabeça sussurrou.

Saga chorou nos braços daquela menina, a deusa que sempre o salvou, o perdoou e o defendeu apesar de todos os seus pecados - com o amor de uma irmã - como jamais chorou em sua vida.

OOO

Do Cabo, podia ver o Templo de Poseidon. As ruínas que um dia ele fora encarregado de proteger, e que já teve - há bem pouco tempo atrás - vontade de quebrá-las até que não restasse pedra sobre pedra, apenas com a força de seu ódio.

Jamais esqueceria o que viu no Pilar do Atlântico Norte, nem o buraco aberto em sua alma ao saber o que soube logo depois.

Mas seu ódio, sua indignação e seu rancor não ajudariam seu irmão em nada.

Seu irmão. A quem ele tanto amou, de quem tanta raiva teve… Uma metade de si, literalmente.

" _A verdade o libertará - mas antes o deixará furioso_ ", foi o que leu em algum lugar. Mas ele não estava furioso. Não mais.

Raiva e fúria foi o que ele sentiu desde que se entendia por gente - ele e seu irmão. De certa forma, era reconfortante saber de onde ela vinha.

Jamais perdoaria os envolvidos. Jamais. Mas não perdoá-los era diferente de não _perdoar_.

Perdoar a Existência, o Universo, seja lá que força determinou a criação de suas almas para que fossem jogadas no Ciclo das Existências.

Perdoar para que pudessem, ele e seu irmão, sair do ciclo vicioso de raiva, ódio, loucura e insurgência em que eram manipulados a entrar para que nele perdessem a vida. Uma danação eterna.

Kanon estava ali. Sozinho, perdido, sem saber entender o que existia por baixo da raiva, da sensação de desprezo que ele sentia - eles sentiam - em relação ao mundo.

" _Eu sei que no fundo você é igual a mim"_ , era o que ele lhe gritava quando estava preso no Cabo Sunion. Era verdade. Foi essa raiva surda e onipresente que os empurrou para a separação, a loucura partilhada mesmo em caminhos distintos.

Saga sabia que seu irmão fora ao Reino dos Mares, implorando por Nibelungo novamente em seu dedo. Soube quando ele irrompeu templo adentro, bêbado uma vez mais, lhe gritando impropérios e acusando-o de 'foder com a sua vida pela enésima vez'. O que degenerou em outra briga, outra situação de onde saiu em frangalhos emocionais porque simplesmente não conseguia entender como as coisas sempre davam tão errado.

Isso foi antes dele dormir sob a ação de algumas taças de vinho. Antes dele sonhar, antes de Atena ter com ele… Antes dele _saber_ o que tantas vezes se perguntou, antes e depois dos pecados ignominiosos que cometeu nesta vida; talvez em outras, também. O que de tão errado havia com ele. Com Kanon. O que tanto os deuses queriam deles dois.

A verdade era dolorida, crua, injusta e vil. Mas era melhor do que não saber, estar permanentemente no escuro, sem saber o que fazer; e não ter outra alternativa que não o ciclo onde estavam presos.

Irônico como em todas as vezes que tentou ajudar seu irmão, nunca se imaginou no lugar dele. Nunca. Estando ele no lugar do seu irmão, usando um anel que lhe sussurrava a todo momento o que sentir, dizer ou fazer em troca da ilusão de ser amado, teria ele feito a mesma coisa? Achava que sim. Ele já se perdera para si mesmo por conta de uma ilusão parecida.

Kanon o viu aproximar-se, estreitou os olhos como quem diz 'vai embora'. Saga baixou os olhos, um pedido mudo de desculpas que o outro conseguiria sentir mesmo que não quisesse.

Sempre foram melhores em se comunicar assim do que em palavras.

Kanon fixou o olhar no horizonte, Saga se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Eu sonhava com você - Disse, meio que sem esperar resposta. - Eu sonhava que você…

\- Eu o quê? - Kanon o cortou, seco como sempre.

\- ...Estava morto.

\- Crise de consciência, que lindo. - Ele ironizou, olhos ainda no horizonte. - Não se esqueça que aqui, nesse lugar, você tentou me matar.

\- E por que você não me matou quando nos enfrentamos?

Ele não respondeu de imediato. Continuou olhando para o mar à sua frente, Saga fez o mesmo.

\- ...Eu não sou você. - Ele disse, tão baixo que mal conseguiu ouvir. - A grande merda da minha vida, aliás, é essa. Não ser você.

\- Eu acho que você é mais eu do que você imagina. - Replicou, olhando para o chão. - Eu sei que sou mais você do que eu imaginava.

Ele se manteve calado.

\- Por que você foi até lá, Saga, mexer no que estava quieto?

Kanon tinha esse jeito cru de dizer as coisas, sempre teve. Por muito tempo se ressentiu por isso, como se essa rudeza fosse uma forma de Kanon o atacar, e então ele reagia. Ele reagia à forma como percebia Kanon, Kanon reagia à forma como percebia a ele. E ambos sempre esperavam o pior um do outro; espelhavam o pior um do outro.

Saga sempre esperou que Kanon fosse igual a ele. Kanon sempre lhe gritou que era o contrário. "Você é igual a mim", dizia Kanon. Nenhum deles nunca disse, porém, o "eu sou igual a você".

Porque apesar de serem iguais - terem o mesmo rosto, _sempre o mesmo rosto_ \- não conseguiam se colocar um no lugar do outro.

Esse era um padrão que demoraria a desaprender. Não podia, também, querer que Kanon simplesmente jogasse fora todos os ressentimentos que lhe tinha.

\- Alguns sonhos eram horríveis. - Disse, evitando o olhar dele. - Tão horríveis que…

\- Que?

\- Não importa. - Balançou a cabeça em negativa. - Os detalhes não importam. Só me importa que os sonhos estavam certos. Você _estava_ morrendo… Ele ia te destruir.

\- ...Como você sabe?

\- ...Ele não via você. - Saga sentia a voz engasgando na garganta. - Ninguém aqui também te via. Cada um que te olhava… Via o que queria ver. Eu sei disso porque… Eu também não via você.

Olhou para Kanon, que não olhava para ele mas travava o maxilar, mexendo discretamente as mãos num macete que Saga conhecia de quando ele ficava nervoso.

\- Eu via em você o que eu tinha medo em mim. O que eu queria e não podia… O que eu podia, e não queria. - Mantinha a cabeça baixa, a voz trêmula e sussurrada. - ...Me perdoa.

Kanon baixou a cabeça, os lábios apertados e os olhos marejados.

\- As coisas não vão melhorar como um passe de mágica por conta de uma conversa, Saga. - A voz dele estava tão engasgada quanto a dele. - Hoje, você se acha capaz de me ver? De verdade?

Esticou os braços para trazer Kanon para um abraço que ele não recusou. A posição em que estavam, um ao lado do outro, fez com que ficassem desconfortáveis; abriu as pernas para que Kanon se sentasse entre elas, meio de lado. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentavam assim, um no colo do outro. Kanon era bem mais leve, uma criança como ele.

Acomodou-lhe a cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, Kanon se aninhou como se ainda fosse aquele menino que ele um dia foi. Sentia a respiração descompassada em seu pescoço, o quanto Kanon tentava segurar seu choro.

Ele não era mais criança, eles não eram mais crianças. Mas uma parte deles sempre seria - dois meninos sozinhos no mundo que só tinham um ao outro.

Mais sozinhos do que jamais poderiam imaginar.

\- Era mais fácil... - Kanon soluçou. - Era tão mais fácil quando ele me dizia o que fazer… Ele ficava feliz, eu ficava… - Outro soluço. - Eu nunca fui alguém em que se pudesse confiar, eu…

Saga entendia. Uma insegurança perene, a sensação de que nunca seria o suficiente, de que no fundo era uma farsa. Por isso eram ambos tão suscetíveis à ilusão de poder, a qualquer coisa que lhes sussurrasse nos ouvidos as mentiras que se quer ouvir… Deixar-se levar.

\- Você não me matou… - Saga soluçou. - Você me protegeu. Você decidiu isso sozinho.

Kanon se deixou chorar. As lágrimas lhe molhavam a camiseta, Kanon tremia sob seus braços. E ele chorava também.

Lágrimas tão salgadas quanto o mar em que o viu se afogar tantas vezes.

Kanon descobriria sobre eles, Atena, Zeus. Tudo a seu tempo. O Tempo, Atena lhe disse, o Tempo cura muitas feridas.

Não era só de tempo que seu irmão - sua metade - precisava agora.

Deixou-lhe um beijo no rosto, um que nunca se permitiu. Kanon sempre lhe fora um manancial de sentimentos confusos, amor e ódio, atração e repulsa, mas não renegaria mais nada dele. Nada.

Ele também não se apartou. Em vez disso, encostou os lábios no vão de seu pescoço.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem. - Saga disse, a metade de sua alma partida tão aninhada em si quanto em seus sonhos onde tentava - em vão - protegê-lo da morte certa.

Agora ele estava vivo. Quebrado, sua alma sangrando, doendo como nunca - podia sentir isso em si. Era seu melhor instrumento de comunicação, melhor do que as palavras onde sempre se perderam. Mas estava vivo, e isso significava que ainda poderiam mudar as coisas. Ou pelo menos tentar.

\- Nós vamos ficar bem. - Repetiu, esperando que a alma dele depreendesse essa certeza. - Nós dois. Juntos.

Levantou os olhos para o céu em um desafio mudo, que renovariam dia após dia.

Eles existiam. Eles mereciam. E viveriam - mesmo que suas vidas fossem a personificação da insurgência aos deuses.

Que viesse a tempestade, os raios e a fúria do mar. Eles as enfrentariam.

Juntos, dessa vez.

OOO

* * *

É isso, é o fim.

Nibelungo foi uma fic meio... Autoral? Difícil descrever.

Essa história não fala de amor, nunca falou. Fala de... projetar-se no outro, esperar que o outro se comporte como em suas projeções, fala de abuso.

Fala sobretudo de controle.

Da necessidade de controlar, de achar-se no direito de controlar, de superar o abuso e a coerção que vem do controle. E ela, neste ponto, está terminada.

Talvez, quem sabe, ela ganhe um epílogo? Ainda não sei. Mas a história principal é esta, está acabada.

Espero que tenham gostado, que esses capítulos os tenham feito pensar.

See you, folks, and stay tuned!

* * *

(Human Being, 27/12/2016)


End file.
